Un baiser au détour d'un couloir
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Gaara veut se débarrasser de deux filles qui le harcèlent, il trouve la solution en la personne de Hinata. Mais la situation est plus compliquée que prévue.
1. La proposition

Chers lecteurs et lectrices ouais je suis en forme ces temps-ci ! Les vacances, l'obtention du bac, tout ça joue beaucoup dans ma bonne humeur ! =D Bref, ce serait dommage de ne pas vous en faire profiter pas vrai ? ;D Donc, voici une nouvelle fic en GaaHina qui devrait compter une quinzaine de chapitres si je me débrouille bien. J'aimerais faire quelque chose d'assez court mais bien construit comme la fiancée du Kazekage, on verra bien ce que ça va donner ! Juste une petite information, ça fait plusieurs mois que j'ai commencer cette fic mais j'ai dû changer des détails en court de route, comme le caractère de Gaara par exemple pour qu'il colle mieux au personnage et ne pas faire d'OOC. Dans la première version il était beaucoup plus dragueur bref une horreur quoi ! Celui-ci est beaucoup mieux de mon point de vue mais c'est à vous de me donner vos impressions ;D

**Un baiser au détour d'un couloir**

**Résumé :** Gaara veut se débarrasser de deux filles qui le harcèlent, il trouve la solution en la personne de Hinata. Mais la situation est plus compliquée que prévue.

**Couple :** GaaHina

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant, j'hésite encore à faire un lemon)

**Genre :** Romance, hétéro, UA, schoolfic

**Disclamair :** Je ne le fais que parce que c'est obligé, sinon, vous pensez bien que je proclamerais à qui veut l'entendre que les personnages de Kishimoto sont les miens ! Surtout Hinata et Gaara, ce sont vraiment mes chouchou ces deux-là.

Bonne lecture !

_Haruko_ ou _desiderata-girl_

Chapitre 1 : La proposition.

Enfin débarrassé de ces deux sangsues, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Malheureusement, il se doutait bien que sa petite diversion ne les retiendrait pas très longtemps. Il lui fallait une méthode radicale pour les écarter définitivement. Mais qu'est-ce qui serait assez fort pour leur faire lâcher l'affaire ? Gaara poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération.

Le silence qui l'entourait actuellement lui était compté, ce calme apaisant sans cris hystériques... Néanmoins, il fut troublé par des bruits de pas. Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être ces deux folles ? Pas déjà ? Le roux leva la tête et constata avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Elle était plutôt petite et fine, la peau pâle, de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés avec une frange droite et courte, une poitrine assez imposante, remarqua-t-il de son regard perçant après avoir détaillé chaque centimètres carrés de son corps. Subitement, leurs regards se croisèrent et il fut surpris de découvrir l'étrange couleur de ses yeux, un blanc nacré presque irréel. Hm, pas trop moche, plutôt jolie même, la personne idéale pour obliger les deux groupies à lui foutre la paix.

Et comme par un heureux hasard, il les entendait qui se rapprochaient. Décidément, elles n'avaient pas mis longtemps. Lorsque la jeune fille arriva à son niveau, Gaara la prit par l'épaule et la poussa contre le mur pas trop fort quand même, il n'allait pas blesser celle qui pourrait peut-être le libérer de ses pots de colle.

Il plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage rougissant. Rougissant ? Écarlate plutôt. Elle devait probablement être gênée par la situation mais qu'importe après tout.

_ Laisses-toi faire, murmura-t-il en approchant progressivement son visage du sien.

La brune n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer ou de comprendre ce qui se passait que déjà, le jeune homme emboîtait sa bouche dans la sienne. Sa langue vint lécher celle de l'inconnue qui paraissait complètement dépassée par les événements. Il ne sut si ce fut inconscient ou voulu, pourtant, progressivement, elle répondit à son baiser. Ses mains frêles s'agrippèrent au tissu de sa chemise et elle réduisit encore un peu l'écart entre eux.

Gaara s'étonna lui-même d'apprécier cet échange, pourtant ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, mais il y avait quelque chose de pur auquel il n'était pas habitué chez cette fille. Et cela se ressentait dans sa façon de l'embrasser. Néanmoins, il ne put vraiment profiter de cet instant, puisque des hurlements se firent entendre juste à côté d'eux.

_ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! GAARA-SAMA ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Décidant de les ignorer encore un peu, le Sabaku No continua à embrasser langoureusement la jeune fille dont il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité. Celle-ci s'était crispée au moment où les groupies avaient crié leur désespoir, mais ne s'était pas écartée de lui pour autant. En vérité, cette situation amusait beaucoup le garçon.

Mais bon, il était temps de couper court aux festivités, alors il ôta ses lèvres de celles de la brune et tourna la tête vers les deux sangsues qui pleuraient presque l'une sur l'autre. Il leur jeta un regard glacial avant de déformer sa bouche en un rictus mauvais.

_ Compris les boudins ? J'ai déjà quelqu'un, alors cassez-vous maintenant.

Les boudins en question eurent un hoquet de stupeur puis partirent en pleurnichant. Et voilà, il l'entendait enfin, le doux chant de la liberté ! Désormais, il ne serait plus contraint de supporter leur présence étouffante ! Et cela lui faisait un bien fou ! Tellement, qu'il aurait presque remercié sa sauveuse. Mais ce n'était pas dans ses principes alors il s'abstint et s'écarta d'elle avant de tourner les talons.

Il partit sans rien dire, et à son grand soulagement, elle ne le suivit pas. Quelle plaie ça aurait été qu'elle lui demande des explications. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter de ça. De toute façon, si elle avait un minimum de jugeote, l'évidence sautait aux yeux.

Fort heureusement, il n'eut pas à se préoccuper de cela. Tranquillement, il rejoignit sa salle de classe. Ah, quel bonheur, ce calme, ce silence, cette sérénité... Pas de groupies à l'horizon, personne pour lui gâcher la journée, il était seul et cela lui convenait beaucoup plus.

* * *

Hinata encore un peu sonnée par la scène à laquelle elle venait de participer malgré elle, marcha le regard perdu dans le vague vers son cours d'histoire. Sa langue frémissait encore, comme s'il était toujours en train de l'embrasser. Si elle avait su qu'une chose pareille lui arriverait, à elle ! La jeune fille n'y croyait toujours pas et pensait encore qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un merveilleux rêve.

Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, tous les élèves étaient déjà dans leur salle en train de subir différents professeurs qui tentaient péniblement de leur expliquer que ce qu'ils disaient n'appartenait pas à une langue étrangère.

Une fois parvenue à sa destination, la Hyûga ouvrit la porte et s'excusa de son retard, sans toutefois en développer le motif. Comme il s'agissait d'un professeur conciliant et d'une lycéenne sérieuse, on passa vite sur l'incident. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'un garçon brun avec d'étranges tatouages rouges en forme de triangle sur les joues.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, s'enquit-il immédiatement, abasourdi par l'arrivée tardive de la jeune fille qui se présentait d'ordinaire toujours en avance aux cours, dans un murmure seulement audible d'eux deux.

La brune posa doucement son sac sur le pendant accroché à son bureau et lui répondit en chuchotant.

_ Je, je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant, je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure, aux casiers.

Le jeune homme aux yeux en amandes d'une délicieuse couleur chocolat acquiesça, légèrement excité néanmoins, elle venait d'attiser sa curiosité. Cela fit qu'il trouva le cours encore plus long que d'habitude, surtout que le professeur avait une sorte de pouvoir soporifique sur ses élèves, chacun devait lutter pour ne pas tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Le garçon passa donc toute l'heure à observer Hinata qui semblait complètement ailleurs. Elle tenait son visage dans ses mains d'un air rêveur. Oui, décidément il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que le temps pouvait se dérouler avec lenteur lorsque l'on était impatient.

Enfin la sonnerie libératrice finit par retentir ! Tous les adolescents se levèrent comme un seul homme et se ruèrent vers la sortie. En effet, cette sonnerie-là avait une signification bien précise, mieux que la récréation, plus attendue que la pause déjeuner, la fin des cours !

La Hyûga et son ami marchèrent silencieusement vers leurs casiers à chaussures, du moins, le brun se retenait tant bien que mal de lui poser des tas de questions. Mais dès qu'ils furent arrivés au lieu-dit, il ne put se retenir davantage.

_ Alors Hinata, raconte !

La jeune fille regarda nerveusement de droite à gauche pour être bien sûre que personne n'entendrait leur conversation puis se lança.

_ Tout, tout à l'heure, j'étais presque arrivée à la salle et je, j'ai vu Gaara, expliqua-t-elle toute rougissante.

À ces mots, les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent.

_ Gaara ? Tu veux dire LE Gaara ? Celui sur lequel tu cra, commença-t-il avant d'être étouffé par les mains de son amie qui le fixait d'un air terrorisé.

_ Chut ! T'es fou ! On pourrait t'entendre, murmura-t-elle avec panique.

_ Mmmpfh, s'asphyxia-t-il presque.

Automatiquement elle retira sa main et lui lança un regard qui signifiait bien à quel point elle était désolée mais aussi combien il avait intérêt à se taire et à l'écouter.

_ Il, il m'a embrassé, annonça-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en devenant totalement cramoisie.

En entendant ces paroles, le garçon aux triangles rouges eut le souffle coupé. Si seulement on avait pu lui ôter le peu d'oxygène qui lui restait, histoire de l'achever tout de suite, cela lui aurait rendu un grand service. Gaara avait volé le premier baiser de SA Hinata ? Depuis le temps qu'il faisait bien attention à ce qu'aucun garçon ne l'approche de trop près, il avait fallu que la seule fois où il l'avait laissé seule, ce soit celui-là en particulier...

Sabaku No Gaara, il avait réussi à dérober le cœur si jalousement gardé de la jeune fille. Cette tragédie avait eu lieu lors de leur première année, un coup de foudre. Elle était immédiatement tombée amoureuse de ce jeune homme ténébreux aux allures gothiques, mais elle se contentait depuis un an de le regarder en secret.

Un an que le brun devait faire de son mieux pour étouffer ses sentiments, comme chaque jour depuis l'enfance. Un an qu'il passait son temps à l'encourager alors qu'intérieurement il priait pour qu'elle renonce. Mais surtout un an qu'il espérait que jamais, le roux ne remarque l'existence de cette fille qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Un an, et ses réflexes ne l'avaient toujours pas quittés, alors en une fraction de seconde un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. En apparence, il rayonnait, au fond de lui, il aurait voulu se tirer une balle.

_ Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt, clama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Et alors miss Hyûga, ce premier baiser, c'était comment ?

_ Ki, Kiba-kun, s'exclama-t-elle affreusement gênée. C'était... incroyable...

Elle avait l'air aux anges. Quoi de plus naturel, le garçon qu'elle aimait venait de lui donner son premier baiser. N'importe quelle fille aurait sauté de joie, c'était évident. Kiba devait feindre de partager son bonheur, mais le cœur n'y était pas du tout.

_ Ça me fait plaisir pour toi, depuis le temps que tu l'observes en cachette. Et donc, vous sortez ensemble ?

Avant même que la Hyûga ne réponde, elle fut interrompue par deux lycéennes folles de rage qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

_ C'est un mensonge n'est-ce pas ? Hinata Hyûga, on s'est renseigné sur toi. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille insipide, Gaara-sama ne peut pas sortir avec un être inférieur de ton espèce.

Kiba leur lança un regard assassin, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il était sur le point de leur répliquer quelque chose pour leur clouer le bec mais à son grand étonnement, Hinata leur fit face avec détermination.

_ Je crois savoir que je suis la seule ici qu'il ait embrassé, rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Nous sortons ensemble, et la raison pour laquelle il m'a choisi moi et pas une autre, cela ne vous regarde pas.

Rouge de honte et de frustration, les deux groupies tournèrent les talons de mauvaise grâce et s'en allèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. La jeune fille était plutôt fière de son effet. Pour une fois qu'elle réussissait à dire franchement ce qu'elle pensait ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait soulager !

_ Alors c'est vrai, demanda soudainement son meilleur ami.

_ Ah euh, ben en fait... non, avoua-t-elle piteusement. J'ai simplement dit ça pour qu'elles arrêtent de me prendre de haut, et aussi parce que peut-être qu'avec ça, elles n'embêteront plus Gaara.

_ Et si jamais elles apprennent que tu t'es moquée d'elles, ça aura servi à quoi ?

La Hyûga prit soudainement conscience de la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire. Bon sang, Kiba avait raison ! Elle ne sortait pas du tout avec Gaara, il l'avait prise au hasard pour se débarrasser de ces sangsues, mais... La vérité était là. KAMI-SAMA ! Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ?

Brusquement, une idée lui vint. Totalement folle et saugrenue mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Si elle se dépêchait peut-être avait-elle une chance de le rattraper ! Car elle savait à force de l'observer chaque jour, qu'il se postait toujours un quart d'heure environ devant l'établissement pour fumer une cigarette avant de rentrer chez lui.

_ Kiba-kun, j'y vais, rentre sans moi, déclara-t-elle subitement en courant vers la sortie, priant pour que son hypothèse soit la bonne.

* * *

Il tira une bouffée, puis deux, inspira profondément. Cela paraissait encore meilleur depuis que ces deux folles ne lui tournaient plus autour. Il pouvait enfin savourer sa clope en toute tranquillité. Personne pour le déranger, même les bruits de la ville semblaient insignifiants.

Il entra dans un état de plénitude intense. Si tous les jours pouvaient ressembler à celui-ci, ce serait le paradis. Gaara tira une nouvelle bouffée tandis qu'un épais nuage opaque se formait au-dessus de lui. Avec le temps il appréciait de plus en plus cet effet que produisait la nicotine sur son organisme.

Bien sûr, le jeune homme savait que cette drogue pouvait le tuer, mais il en allait de même pour les bus ou les chauffards ivres. Alors s'il devait mourir d'un cancer, et bien c'était du pareil au même. Il n'en avait rien à faire.

Le roux aurait pu continuer à philosopher encore un moment sur les conditions de sa mort future, mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'en empêcha. Ce n'était pas ces folles qui l'insupportaient tant, mais la jeune fille qui l'en avait délivré.

_ Sa, Sabaku, je, je pourrais te parler une seconde, demanda-t-elle timidement.

Gaara jeta un coup d'œil à sa cigarette, il avait déjà consommé plus de la moitié, mais pour une fois il aurait bien aimé la finir. Une chose qui n'était malheureusement pas à sa portée lorsque les groupies le harcelaient.

_ Ah, je, je peux attendre que tu finisses, déclara-t-elle précipitamment en remarquant la manière avec laquelle il fixait l'objet entre ses doigts.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc à proximité pendant que le Sabaku No continuait progressivement à tirer des bouffées. Plutôt conciliante cette fille, ça le changeait des deux autres. Sa clope terminée alla rejoindre les centaines d'autres sur le trottoir sale de la rue.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien, d'habitude il n'atteignait pas ce plaisir tranquillisant, il n'en avait jamais le temps. Cette inconnue venait de lui rendre deux services en une journée, il pouvait bien écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, c'était la moindre des choses.

Nonchalamment il prit place à côté d'elle, et attendit qu'elle lui parle. La jeune fille tortillait ses index, signe qui trahissait sa nervosité. Et puis, au bout d'environ trois longues minutes, elle se tourna vers lui.

_ Sa, Sabaku, est-ce que, est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi, bredouilla-t-elle totalement écarlate.

Gaara aurait pu dire qu'il s'attendait à tout, à ce qu'elle le traite de sale type pour l'avoir utilisé, qu'elle se mette à pleurer qu'il lui avait volé son premier baiser (simple supposition), mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle lui demande ça.

Du coup, maintenant il était un peu sur la défensive. Qui sait si elle n'était pas une de ses groupies cachées ? La brune avait dû remarquer qu'il la dévisageait avec méfiance parce qu'elle s'empressa d'ajouter une chose à laquelle il s'attendait encore moins.

_ Euh mais, pas, pas sérieusement, enfin je veux dire... Tout, tout à l'heure les deux filles qui nous ont vu quand tu m'as, quand nous avons, enfin, voilà, euh, elles sont revenues me voir, elles m'ont demandés si je sortais avec toi et je, je, je leur ai dit oui. Je, enfin, comme elles avaient l'air de t'embêter, je, je me suis dit que ça te soulagerait si elles pensaient que tu avais vraiment quelqu'un...

Oh, belle manœuvre ! Donc s'il faisait le compte, cela faisait trois fois qu'elle lui rendait service dans la journée.

_ Et donc, tu voudrais quoi, interrogea-t-il légèrement soupçonneux malgré tout, cette gentillesse ne pouvait pas être gratuite, tout se paie en ce bas monde.

_ Euh, eh, eh bien, faire, faire semblant de sortir ensemble. Co, comme ça elles ne me poseraient plus de question, et tu, tu aurais la paix. Je, je te jure que je ne te gênerai pas, s'exclama-t-elle avec volonté. Je, je ferai ce que tu voudras, tu, tu n'auras qu'à me dire ce qui te déplait et je ferai en sorte que...

Brusquement elle s'interrompit sans raison aucune et se leva promptement en ramassant son sac.

_ Ex, excuses-moi c'est stupide, je, je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé !

Elle allait pour s'enfuir mais il se leva à son tour et lui saisit rapidement le poignet.

_ Attends, ta proposition m'intéresse, dit-il calmement.

Elle se retourna vivement, ses prunelles blanches écarquillées par la stupeur.

_ Ah, ah bon ?

Le garçon acquiesça. Cette fille lui proposait une solution en or pour être tranquille, il n'allait pas la repousser. En plus, physiquement parlant, elle n'était pas trop mal. Côté caractère, elle semblait plutôt docile, et elle avait dit qu'elle ferait ce qu'il voulait, en bref, elle avait tout de la (fausse) copine idéale.

_ Il faut qu'on fasse semblant c'est ça ? Viens avec moi, on va aller en discuter ailleurs, décida-t-il en l'entraînant vers l'arrêt de bus toujours désert à cette heure-ci.

Ils s'assirent sur le banc de l'arrêt et posèrent leurs sacs par terre devant eux. Gaara croisa ses bras sur son torse et tourna la tête vers la brune.

_ Bon, je préfère être clair dès le départ, je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'afficher en public et je n'ai jamais vécu une seule relation amoureuse, annonça-t-il d'un ton impassible.

_ M, moi non plus, je, je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne, avoua la jeune fille avec gêne.

Bien que cette information ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde, le Sabaku No fronça un sourcil quasi inexistant avec contrariété.

_ Hm, donc si je comprends bien, on est tous les deux novices dans ce genre de relations, constata-t-il avec mécontentement.

Puis soudain, il fixa l'inconnue avec une lueur d'intérêt.

_ Mais dis-moi t'es une fille, non ?

_ Euh, oui, reconnut-elle légèrement vexée comme s'il venait tout juste de s'en apercevoir. Et, et alors ?

_ Alors les filles ont toujours une idée bien définie sur les relations de couples, non, l'interrogea-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. J'ai jamais eu envie de sortir avec qui que ce soit alors je me suis jamais vraiment posé de question sur le sujet mais toi, tu dois forcément avoir ton avis dessus, non ?

À ces mots elle se mit à rougir et acquiesça faiblement en recommençant à tripoter ses index. Bon, ils étaient peut-être tirés d'affaire après tout. Enfin, cela dépendait de ce qu'allait répondre la lycéenne. Pourvu qu'elle ne lui sorte pas une relation bien guimauve comme dans les comédies romantiques pour célibataires en manque !

_ Eh, eh bien pour commencer il, il faudrait que tu me dises à quel moment ces filles te collent, expliqua-t-elle avec sérieux.

_ Matin, midi et soir, en gros toute la journée, l'informa-t-il en soupirant. Alors, c'est quoi ton plan pour les faire dégager ?

_ Eh bien, je, je pourrais être ton garde du corps vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, déclara-t-elle en riant.

* * *

Néanmoins dès qu'elle vit le regard froid qu'il lui lançait elle s'arrêta immédiatement.

_ P, pardon ce, ce n'était pas drôle, je, je m'excuse, s'exclama-t-elle avec regrets en baissant automatiquement la tête. Enfin ce, ce que je voulais dire c'est que... euh... on pourrait faire le trajet jusqu'au lycée ensemble par, par exemple... Co, comme ça si, si elles te voient arriver avec moi peut, peut-être qu'elles ne voudront pas t'approcher...

Avec appréhension Hinata releva légèrement la tête et s'aperçut avec soulagement que Gaara ne semblait pas trop réticent à cette proposition. Du moins... son visage était moins fermé qu'avant, ce qui était un véritable progrès !

_ C'est pas idiot mais... le problème c'est qu'elles m'attendent toujours à l'arrêt de bus qui est près de chez moi, l'informa-t-il froidement.

_ Ah... euh... c'est, c'est lequel ? Peut-être que je n'habite pas trop loin, au pire je, je pourrais me lever plus tôt que d'habitude pour y arriver avant elles, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Le Sabaku No paraissait encore sur ses gardes, il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Alors elle attendit patiemment qu'il accepte de parler. Cependant, au moment où il allait le faire, le bus de la jeune fille arriva et elle dû se lever.

_ Je, je suis désolée, ce, c'est mon bus, il, il faut que j'y aille, s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment en franchissant les portes mécaniques.

Une fois qu'elle eut payé, elle se retourna pour regarder une dernière le garçon aux turquoises mais son horizon fut coupé par une chemise portant le blason de son établissement. Immédiatement elle releva la tête pour voir contre quel étudiant elle avait bien pu se cogner et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes.

_ Sa, Sabaku, s'écria-t-elle avec stupeur. T, toi aussi tu prends ce bus ?

_ Apparemment, répondit-il avec désinvolture en allant s'asseoir sur le premier siège venu.

Timidement la fille à la chevelure de nuit s'approcha sans oser prendre place à côté de lui.

_ Est-ce que euh... ça, ça te dérange si je m'assoie ici, demanda-t-elle fébrilement en indiquant la siège libre à sa gauche.

_ Oui, répondit-il d'un ton sec sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

_ Ah... euh, d'a, d'accord... pardon...

Blessée, l'adolescente baissa la tête et alla pour partir lorsqu'il lui saisit le bras et la força à s'asseoir.

_ Tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te dit toi, dit-il l'air toujours aussi impassible.

Elle le regarda avec surprise et était sur le point de répondre quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce fut donc lui qui parla à sa place.

_ On n'avait pas fini de parler tout à l'heure, à quoi ça me servirait de t'envoyer balader maintenant, rétorqua-t-il. Si on prend le même bus nos arrêts ne sont peut-être pas si loin l'un de l'autre.

Aussitôt la fille aux prunelles laiteuses sourit. Ce n'était qu'une simple phrase et pourtant cela lui rendait sa bonne humeur !

_ Je, je fais la ligne entière et toi, l'interrogea-t-elle avec l'espoir qu'il lui répondrait la même chose.

_ Je m'arrête à l'avant dernier, répondit-il nonchalamment.

Légèrement déçue elle se reprit néanmoins.

_ Bon alors je, je me lèverais un peu plus tôt, co, comme ça je, je t'attendrais à ton arrêt, décida-t-elle avec détermination.

_ Hm...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et la dévisagea un instant. Sentir son regard posé sur elle de cette façon la gêna atrocement. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'habitude d'une telle attitude de la part de celui qui ne lui accordait d'ordinaire aucune attention.

_ Comment tu t'appelles au fait ? On discute depuis tout à l'heure et je me rends compte que je ne sais vraiment rien sur toi, avoua-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Hinata aurait pu en rire si la situation ne la rendait pas aussi triste. Alors qu'elle n'avait que lui à l'esprit depuis un an, il ignorait probablement jusqu'au fait qu'ils fréquentaient le même établissement. Du moins, jusqu'à il y a quelques heures en tout cas... Cependant elle fit bonne figure pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte à quel point elle avait été blessée par ses paroles.

_ Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga et je suis en 2ème année 8. Tu veux savoir autre chose, lui demanda-t-elle poliment.

Gaara réfléchit un moment puis sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon avant de le lui tendre.

_ Oui, j'aurais besoin de ton numéro au cas où.

Avec stupéfaction, la Hyûga prit le cellulaire et commença à taper sur les touches d'une main tremblante. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une chose pareille était en train de lui arriver. Son Gaara lui prenait SON numéro à ELLE ! Il récupéra l'appareil et se mit à chercher dans son répertoire. Quelques minutes plus tard le téléphone de la jeune fille se mit à sonner. Précipitamment, elle fouilla dans son sac et le saisit.

_ Ah, je, je ne connais pas ce numéro, constata-t-elle légèrement anxieuse.

Le Sabaku No pencha la tête pour regarder l'écran et soupira.

_ C'est moi imbécile, raccroche et ajoute-moi dans tes contacts, lui ordonna-t-il avec exaspération.

Les prunelles nacrées s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle fixait les chiffres devant elle. Ces nombres représentaient son accès direct au garçon de ses rêves ! KAMI-SAMA !

_ Et tu, tu acceptes de me le donner aussi facilement, s'étonna-t-elle après l'avoir enregistré. Ce, ce n'est pas très prudent.

Il la regarda une seconde puis eut un sourire en coin.

_ Je ne pense pas risquer quoi que ce soit avec une fille comme toi. Tu n'as l'air du genre à faire des mauvais coups, t'arrives à peine à dire une phrase sans bégayer, se moqua-t-il en la toisant d'un air narquois.

Automatiquement sa figure vira à l'écarlate et ses mains se crispèrent sur sa jupe marine. Kiba n'était qu'un crétin, elle n'avait aucune qualité ! Ce que son ami prenait pour de l'innocence, de la candeur et autre bêtise, le garçon qu'elle aimait s'en amusait ouvertement. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre cruche tout juste bonne à bredouiller des phrases sans queues ni tête en rougissant comme une écrevisse.

_ Ce, c'est vrai, reconnut-elle d'une voix tremblante, une fille idiote et coincée comme moi n'a rien à faire avec toi, même si c'est pour de faux. Je suis désolée de t'avoir ennuyée, Sabaku...

Rapidement elle se leva sous le regard incrédule de garçon qui était bien trop stupéfait pour chercher une seule seconde à la retenir. Hinata alla s'asseoir tout au fond du bus, le plus loin possible du jeune homme. Silencieusement, une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle se mit à renifler tout en cherchant son mouchoir dans son sac. Une minable petite pleurnicheuse voilà ce qu'elle était. Pas étonnant que Gaara se soit moqué d'elle... Trop occupée à ruminer son malheur, la Hyûga ne remarqua même pas que celui-ci avait profité que le bus se soit arrêté un instant pour venir la rejoindre.

* * *

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de partir comme ça ? Juste parce qu'il avait fait une petite remarque ? Cette Hinata était vraiment trop susceptible. Il n'allait pas la laisser s'en aller aussi facilement juste sous prétexte qu'il l'avait vexé. S'il voulait la paix, il avait besoin d'elle, avec ou sans son accord !

Une fois arrivé là où elle s'était assise, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

_ Dis donc toi, qu'est-ce que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le bus venait de se remettre en marche et l'instabilité habituelle aux transports en commun reprit ses droits. Gaara tomba en avant, juste sur la jeune fille qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux après le choc, le garçon réalisa qu'il se trouvait tout contre elle, une main plaquée contre la fenêtre à sa gauche et l'autre agrippée au dossier de son siège. Quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, le bout de leurs nez se frôlèrent et les rougissements réapparurent aussi vite qu'ils avaient disparu.

Cela rappela l'espace d'un instant au Sabaku No, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés au lycée. Il sentait sa respiration saccadée contre ses lèvres. Il aurait parié en posant deux doigts sur sa carotide, que son rythme cardiaque était sur le point d'exploser. Pourquoi est-ce que cette proximité entre eux la gênait autant ? Ce n'était pourtant pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire... Son cœur à lui n'avait jamais battu la chamade pour personne et cela n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Il approcha un peu ses lèvres des siennes juste pour voir sa réaction et comme il s'y attendait, elle rougit encore plus qu'avant. Cette fille était tellement prévisible, c'en n'était même pas drôle. Progressivement le jeune homme retira ses mains et s'écarta d'elle en lui lançant un regard railleur.

_ T'as cru que j'allais encore t'embrasser pas vrai ? Ne rêve pas petite, je n'ai jamais eu envie d'embrasser qui que ce soit jusqu'à présent. Et ce n'est pas avec toi que ça va commencer, lâcha-t-il froidement.

_ P, pourtant tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, rappela-t-elle les joues empourprées.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin puis croisa ses bras sur son torse en détournant la tête.

_ Je l'ai fait par nécessité. Parce que j'y étais obligé, rien de plus, trancha-t-il d'un ton net.

_ O, oui je, je le sais, déclara-t-elle en baissant la tête, la figure désormais plus sombre que rougissante. Ce, c'est pour ça que je dis qu'on n'a rien à faire ensemble, même pour de faux. Je, je suis beaucoup trop sensible et toi tu es indifférent à tout ce qui t'entoure. Je pense que tu l'as déjà comprit mais ce baiser que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure ce, c'était mon premier et fo, forcément ça a beaucoup d'importance pour moi...

Cette fille était un véritable cadeau empoisonné ! D'une part elle pouvait se montrer très docile et conciliante... mais de l'autre son côté fleur bleue n'arrangeait pas vraiment les affaires de l'auburn. Cependant, il devait bien avouer qu'elle avait raison sur un point : leurs caractères ne correspondaient vraiment pas. Pourtant, s'il voulait se débarrasser des folles qui le collaient à longueur de journée, il était bien obligé de la convaincre de continuer à jouer le jeu avec lui.

_ écoute, commença-t-il d'un ton légèrement irrité.

_ Non toi écoutes-moi, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix fébrile sans oser toutefois relever la tête. Je, je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai fait cette, cette proposition mais... je, je me rend compte à présent à quel p, point c'était une erreur. Toi et moi... nous sommes trop différents, je, j'ai ma conception des choses et, et toi la tienne. C'est comme ça, on, on n'y peut rien. Au début on se forcera, mais à force tu, tu vas finir par te lasser de mon côté coincé et pessimiste... si ce n'est pas déjà le cas évidemment... Je, je n'ai pas envie de te causer du tort, a, alors je, je préfère arrêter maintenant pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

K'so ! Mais elle faisait exactement le contraire de ce qu'il voulait ! Enfin ce n'était pas ça le plus rageant... Non, le pire c'est qu'elle avait entièrement raison. C'est vrai qu'il avait du mal à supporter les filles coincées et prudes comme elles. Les saintes-nitouches, très peu pour lui, néanmoins, Hinata n'était pas tout à fait de ce genre-là. Après tout pendant leur baiser au lycée, elle n'était pas rester complètement inerte non plus...

Et puis, s'il se penchait un peu plus sur ses paroles, la Hyûga semblait plus vouloir faire ça par gentillesse. Elle disait ne pas vouloir lui "causer du tort". Toutefois... il y avait quand même une part d'égoïsme dans ses mots. Gaara n'était pas un idiot, il était même plutôt perspicace dans son genre. Pour peu qu'il s'en donne la peine, le Sabaku No était capable de discerner très rapidement la véritable personnalité de ceux qui l'entouraient. Et d'après ce qu'il avait saisi, si elle voulait arrêter aussi vite, c'était surtout pour ne pas en arriver au stade où elle finirait par lui sortir par les yeux.

En fait, l'adolescente avait simplement une peur bleue du rejet. Sinon, pourquoi se rétracterait-elle de la sorte alors même qu'elle était à l'origine de cette situation ? Bon d'accord, le lycéen reconnaissait que s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé, jamais elle n'aurait été embarqué dans cette affaire mais bon, il n'était pas allé la chercher pour lui proposer ce plan non plus. C'était elle qui en avait eu l'idée, pas lui ! Néanmoins, pour en revenir à cette histoire de rejet...

Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi elle avait dit qu'elle ferait ce qu'il voudrait. Elle avait l'intention de se fondre dans le moule de sa petite amie idéale pour ne pas qu'il lui reproche les défauts de sa véritable personnalité. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, pas une seule fois elle n'avait parlé d'elle en bien. Souvent elle avait dit qu'elle ferait des choses pour lui mais... à part le fait que les deux hystériques ne viennent pas la harceler de questions, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle gagnait dans cette fausse relation.

Quelle galère, si seulement elle avait davantage confiance en elle ce serait réglé depuis longtemps... Une seconde... Mais oui ! C'était ça la solution ! Il suffisait de lui montrer qu'elle avait aussi de bons côtés ! Le garçon aux turquoises soupira intérieurement. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Il ne savait strictement rien d'elle, comment pourrait-il lui redonner confiance en elle s'il ne savait même pas si elle possédait ou non des qualités ?

Cette situation l'épuisait réellement, en plus il approchait de son arrêt. Tant pis, autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

_ Bon je te propose d'y réfléchir encore un peu. Demain, décida-t-il, on va essayer pendant une journée de se faire passer pour un couple. Si au bout de cette journée on se rend compte qu'on ne peut vraiment pas alors on arrête tout.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émettre une objection et se leva pour franchir les portes mécaniques sans même lui adresser le moindre regard. Il marcha avec nonchalance jusqu'à son appartement dans lequel il vivait seul depuis son entrée au lycée. Il fallait environ vingt minutes de l'arrêt de bus jusqu'à chez lui. Une fois qu'il eut passé la porte d'entrée, il jeta sans aucune délicatesse son sac de cours sur le canapé de cuir noir du salon (son père était riche, ça comportait certains avantages).

Puis il se rendit en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il eut éparpillé tous ses vêtements un peu partout sur le sol, il alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret pour se laver pendant que l'eau chaude remplissait la baignoire. Gaara fit sa toilette assez rapidement et se plongea dans la baignoire jusqu'au cou. Puis, il repensa à la situation étrange dans laquelle il s'était embarqué avec Hinata. Bien qu'il lui ai proposé ce marché rien ne l'obligeait à accepter dans l'absolu.

Au contraire, il y avait même de grandes chances pour que la Hyûga refuse. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se mit à réfléchir sur ce qui était le pire. Se faire suivre à longueur de journée par les deux folles ou bien se coltiner une fille pas du tout sûre d'elle qui se refermait sur elle-même à la moindre remarque ? Le Sabaku No inspira profondément et se détendit pour faire le point. Au fond... Il ne savait rien de la jeune fille, les deux autres en revanche cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elles lui courraient après.

Peut-être que faire semblant d'être le copain de la brune serait moins épuisant que de devoir en permanence repousser les groupies ? Mais... en quoi ça consistait exactement sortir avec quelqu'un ? Pour être franc, le garçon aux turquoises n'avait pas l'habitude d'observer les couples autour de lui, il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de lire un seul shojo de toute sa vie et les comédies romantiques très peu pour lui. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle sa soeur venait le voir une fois par mois à son appartement.

En effet, Temari déplorait le fait qu'il soit célibataire depuis toutes ces années. Cela convenait parfaitement à l'intéressé, mais à chaque fois elle revenait en espérant trouver une fille en sa compagnie. Franchement, pourquoi s'encombrer d'une présence féminine ? Les filles étaient bien trop énervantes et en plus il avait des problèmes avec chaque espèce femelle de son entourage. En outre pour sortir avec quelqu'un il faut en avoir envie et cela était très loin d'être son cas.

Personne n'avait jamais réussit à susciter son intérêt jusqu'ici. Avoir une relation, pour quoi faire ? Et qu'on ne lui parle pas d'amour, comme si cela existait encore... La plupart des jeunes sortaient ensembles parce que la personne avait des intérêts communs, ou avait un physique qui convenait rien de plus. Le lycéen n'avait pas grandi dans un foyer propice à développer l'idée d'amour. L'unique lien le reliant à son père était l'argent. Il appréciait ses frères et soeurs mais ne croyait pas qu'une relation sincère était possible.

Son caractère et sa personnalité avaient été influencés par ce mode de vie. Jamais il ne s'était ouvert à personne. En classe il restait toujours à l'écart et répondait froidement lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole. Le jeune homme à la chevelure sanguine n'avait pas la moindre intention de créer des liens avec qui que ce soit pour la bonne et simple raison que cela était impossible. Hinata avait raison lorsqu'elle disait qu'il était indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Juste au moment où il repensait à elle, Gaara entendit son portable sonner dans la poche de son pantalon traînant sur le sol. Précipitamment, il sortit de la baignoire et se sécha un minimum les mains et les oreilles pour pouvoir réceptionner l'appel sans détériorer la machine. En voyant le numéro sur son écran, il fronça un sourcil quasi inexistant. C'était justement la Hyûga mais dans quel but l'appelait-elle ? Pour une raison positive ou bien négative ? Malgré son appréhension, il décrocha.

_ Allo ?

_ Sa, Sa, Sabaku, bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix très nerveuse. Ce, c'est, c'est Hinata Hyûga tu, tu sais la, la fi...

_ Oui je sais, la coupa-t-il séchement. Tu as pris ta décision ?

Il y eut un petit instant de silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_ Je... à quelle heure dois-je t'attendre devant ton arrêt, demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

Le Sabaku No jubila intérieurement et laissa même un léger sourire triomphant apparaître sur son visage. Sourire que la jeune fille n'était bien entendu pas en mesure de voir. Elle avait fini par céder. Ce n'était que pour une journée mais s'il s'y prenait assez bien, il pourrait peut-être la convaincre de jouer le jeu un peu plus longtemps. Néanmoins pour cela, il lui faudrait davantage d'informations sur les relations de couples.

_ Entre sept heures vingt et sept heures et demie, ça devrait aller, lui conseilla-t-il avec nonchalance.

_ D'a, d'accord a, alors à demain, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle raccrocha avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Eh bien, même au téléphone elle restait toujours aussi gênée, constata-t-il en refermant le clapet de son portable. En soupirant, le jeune homme prit sa serviette et finit de se sécher pour enfiler un pantalon de pyjama. Puis, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigidaire et s'empara de la bouteille de lait dont il but un bon quart. Alors qu'il comptait s'installer devant son ordinateur, le téléphone fixe se mit à sonner.

_ Pff... qui c'est encore, râla-t-il en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la source sonore. Allo ?

_ Gaara, c'est moi Temari, annonça joyeusement l'interlocuteur.

Le lycéen haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer. Elle voulait probablement lui parler de sa visite mensuelle.

_ C'est quel jour cette fois-ci, grogna-t-il.

_ Pfeuh, tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus enthousiaste, je suis ta soeur quand même, s'indigna-t-elle. Bref, je voulais te dire que je viendrais à la fin du mois.

_ Hm, fit-il dans une attitude très laconique.

_ J'espère au moins que tu as quelqu'un en vue depuis la dernière fois, déclara-t-elle d'un ton impatient.

Cette conversation exaspérait véritablement le garçon par son caractère répétitif.

_ Mais oui j'ai quelqu'un, et je suis certain qu'elle sera ravie de te rencontrer, lâcha-t-il d'un ton à la fois sarcastique et irrité.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas réellement réalisé la portée de ses paroles au moment où celles-ci sortaient de sa bouche. Il ne s'en rendit à peu près compte, qu'à l'instant où sa soeur lui creva les tympans en hurlant de joie à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_ T'as une copine ? ENFIN ? Oh bon sang, c'est génial petit frère ! Bon là j'ai pas trop le temps d'en discuter, il faut que je me sauve mais je te rappelle demain ! C'est trop cool, bravo Gaara ! Je suis super contente pour toi, s'exclama-t-elle avec excitation avant de raccrocher aussitôt.

Oui... ce fut seulement à cette seconde précise qu'il s'aperçut de la galère dans laquelle il venait de se mettre. Hinata avait certes accepté de le faire pendant une journée, mais rien ne garantissait qu'elle continuerait. Il allait devoir la convaincre, de gré ou de force parce que face à un adversaire tel que sa soeur, il ne s'en sortirait pas sans aide...

**à suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

"_En effet, son père lui avait annoncé solennellement lors du diner que le jour de son anniversaire, soit le 27 décembre prochain, on lui présenterait son fiancé. La Hyûga était tombée des nues en l'apprenant._"

* * *

**Gaara : ***_satisfait_***** aaah enfin de la bonne fic !

**Haruko : ***_fronce un sourcil contrarié_***** qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Je te signale que je fais TOUJOURS de bonnes fics ! *****_sent comme un courant d'air frais qui passe et tourne la tête vers l'ensemble des personnages ayant participé au moins une fois à l'une de ses fics qui la dévisagent d'un air blasé_***** ah ben merci, ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenue ! Puisque c'est comme ça je vais...

**Gaara : ***_se fait pousser par tous les personnages qui le supplient de faire un strip-tease pour calmer la folie vengeresse de l'auteur_*** **mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire sérieux... *****_commence à se déshabiller trèèèèèèès lentement sous le regard d'abord surpris puis captivé de l'auteur et accessoirement de Hinata aussi_*****

**Haruko : ***_essuie la bave qui coule au moment où Gaara finit son show_*** **eh ben quel spectacle... Enfin ça ne change rien à ce que je disais, je vais donc...

**Tous les personnages : ***_mode panique celtique on_*** **bordel ça n'a pas suffit ? *****_se jettent sur Sasuke et le force à se mettre à genoux_***** donne-lui satisfaction ! FAIS-TOI HARAKIRI !

**Sasuke : ***_les yeux exorbités par l'angoisse_***** mais vous êtes malades ?

**Haruko : ***_regarde Sasuke d'un air moqueur_***** oh le roi des émos, tu comptes faire quoi avec ce sabre en plastique ? Tu veux te trancher les veines ? Mais dans un an t'y seras encore ! *****_se tord de rire à cause de sa blague toute pourrie_***** bon sang qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de se moquer de toi !

**Tous les personnages : ***_soulagés_***** on est sauvé...

**Haruko : ***_reprend son calme_***** donc je disais que je vais...

**Tous les personnages : ***_affolés_***** ENCORE ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va encore devoir inventer cette fois-ci ?

**Hinata : ***_motivée_***** laissez-moi faire j'ai la solution ! *****_choppe Gaara par le cou et l'embrasse langoureusement sous le regard émerveillé de l'auteur_*****

**Haruko : ***_des petites étoiles dans les yeux_***** ouah ils se sont améliorés depuis la première fois...

**Naruto : ***_essaie tant bien que mal de se contrôler mais finit par pêter un câble_***** non mais dis donc, t'en a pas marre de toujours te l'accaparer ? *****_pousse violemment Gaara et embrasse à son tour une Hinata complètement stupéfaite sous le regard ébloui de l'auteur_*****

**Haruko : ***_sous le charme de la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux_*** **mais c'est... SAUVAGE ! J'ADORE ! *****_sort les pompons de fangirl et commence à encourager Gaara qui revient sur le ring_*** **OUAIIIIS ! BATTEZ-VOUS !

**Gaara : ***_récupère Hinata qui se fait tirer en arrière par Naruto, s'ensuit un traditionnel "elle est à moi !" "non à moi !"_***** bordel mais tu vas la lâcher à la fin ?

**Naruto : ***_tire Hinata à lui_***** pas question ! Elle était avec moi en premier !

**Gaara : ***_la tire de son côté_***** peut-être mais c'est moi qu'elle a choisi en fin de compte !

**Hinata : ***_même si elle est contente d'avoir autant de succés, en a marre de se faire tirer à tout bout de champ et décide de s'échapper_*****

**Naruto et Gaara : ***_essaient de l'attraper mais finissent par se cogner l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassent accidentellement_*****

**Haruko : ***_aux anges_*** **YAOI !

**Gaara et Naruto : ***_complètement dégoûtés, s'écartent précipitemment l'un de l'autre et se rincent 100 fois la bouche avec de la javel_*** **beuuuuargh...

**Haruko : ***_émue aux larmes_*** **aaaah les enfants j'ai compris... En fait vous avez cherché par tous les moyens à me faire plaisir c'est trop gentil ! C'est votre cadeau pour fêter mon bac c'est ça ? 8D

**Tous les personnages : ***_soulagés d'échapper à sa folie vengeresse_*** **oui c'est ça Haruko...

**Haruko : ***_en joie intense_*** **vous êtes adorables puisque c'est ça je vais enfin pouvoir demander mes reviews aux lecteurs !

**Tous les personnages : ***_saisis d'un minuscule, petit, moyen, gros, méga doute_***** est-ce que c'était ça que tu comptais faire depuis le début de la fin de chapitre ?

**Haruko : ***_lève les yeux au ciel_***** ben évidemment ! Pourquoi vous croyiez quoi ? o.O

**Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata et Naruto : ***_mode folie vengeresse on_***** TU VAS CREVER !

**Haruko : ***_terrifiée_***** mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? *****_se met à courir le plus vite possible pour sauver sa peau_*** **Envoyez-moi des reviews ça les dissuadera peut-être de me tuer !


	2. Premier essai

Chers lecteurs ! *****_se couvre d'une armure massive, prenant Sasuke comme bouclier humain_***** vous avez interdiction de me lapider ! D8 oui j'ai posté le premier chapitre en août 2010, oui j'attends plus de 7 mois pour publier le deuxième mais NON, je dis bien : **NON**, je vous interdis de me torturer car j'ai été prise d'une misérable flemme et en plus si vous connaissiez la fin de cette fic vous... non pas de spoil u_u bref réjouissez-vous plutôt de me retrouver après mon interminable absence ! =D Bon je vous préviens par contre que je n'ai absolument pas commencer le troisième chapitre donc la suite risquera d'être longue à arriver (**un peu comme pour celle-ci quoi u_u**) mais je sais que vous m'aimez quand même 8D Alors étant donné que j'ai bien pris mon temps, les reviews sont tombées sur moi telle une avalanche (**oh que j'aime ça *o***) je me dois donc d'y répondre !

**emma-feu : **alors on commence avec toi 8D merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir quand on me dit que je respecte les caractères, c'est une bataille de chaque instant ! è_é voilà donc la suite, après des mois et des mois de... bref... j'espère qu'elle te plaira =D

**kajol :** oooooh merci *O* j'espère que le caractère que j'ai choisi te plaira encore dans la suite de l'histoire ! Oula réussir à ouvrir le coeur de Gaara x_x ça va pas être de la tarte, moi je te le dis ! Mdr le fiancé, tu vas être surprise (**ou surpris, j'ai généralement tendance à m'adresser au féminin désolée o.O**) oui espérons que Gaara se battra u_u "les mots qui te toucheront" sont effectivement en cours, mais je bloque à la fin du chapitre X_x eh bien, merci merci, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Hina-Chan972 :** haaan merci X3 eh bien en ce qui concerne le fiancé... je te laisse découvrir par toi-même 8D il est prévu qu'il la trouble ne t'en fais pas, j'adore les triangles amoureux 8D j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

**Sugar-junkie :** héhé merci :D ben au risque de te surprendre (**agréablement hein 8D**) j'ai déjà commencé une fic dans ce style mais le problème c'est que Gaara est un pur OOC u_u je ne la publierais pas avant un moment en revanche =/ mais bon sache qu'elle dort précieusement dans mon pc d'amour 8D oui évidemment que mes fics sont TOUJOURS bonnes voyons u_u XD j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**La fille cache de Dark Vador :** héhé évidemment, quand il y a une bonne fic en GaaHina c'est MOI 8DDDDDDD non je plaisante, faut que j'arrête sérieusement de flatter mon égo ça devient grave là u_u ouuuuh c'est pas bien de pas laisser de reviews, je vais t'interdire de fréquenter Shikamaru si tu continus, sa flemme déteint sur toi è_é aah ben écoute prend ton temps pour lire hein, je suis pas pressée mdr un Kanku/Ten *O* oooh trop bien j'adore ce couple ! Aaaaw c'est trop mignon de me le dédicacer ! Je l'attends avec impatience ! X3 j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**karo :** merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plaira ^^

**anonyme (je mets ça parce que le site n'affiche pas ton pseudo O.O) :** merci beaucoup !

**lune-suna :** merci beaucoup ^^

**Hana : **oh yeah baby :D alors pour les surprises je vais faire de mon mieux, je ne vis que pour vous servir 8D bah le lemon c'est pas sensé être drôle tu sais o.O mais je fais pas dans le porno TOT je sais pas vraiment s'il y en aura un dans cette fic, je n'ai pas encore décidé à ce niveau. En tout cas merci de me lire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**videl0 :** maintenant 8D

**Sarameen :** merci d'être toujours aussi assidue ! XD même si tu es nouvelle j'ai envie de dire hein ;D voilà la suite de cette schoolfic, j'espère qu'elle te conviendra en attendant "la fiancée du Kazekage" (**dont le chapitre n'en est qu'à la moitié u_u**) !

**CaroXlove :** merci beaucoup, et ravie de t'avoir fait découvrir un autre couple ! =D j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Bonne lecture !

_Haruko_ ou _Desiderata-girl_

**Un baiser au détour d'un couloir**

Chapitre 2 : Premier essai

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Hinata avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle allait être la petite amie du garçon qu'elle aimait depuis un an en secret. Certes, ce n'était pas une véritable relation mais... au moins ils seraient ensemble en apparence, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Cela faisait depuis la veille qu'elle se répétait en boucle cette phrase pour se persuader que cela ne servait pas à rien de jouer la comédie. Car Gaara ne ressentait absolument rien pour elle, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé cela n'avait pas la moindre importance à ses yeux.

Cependant, une telle occasion de se retrouver en permanence à ses côtés et d'en apprendre plus sur lui ne pouvait pas se manquer juste pour la stupide raison qu'elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle. Le Sabaku No n'allait certainement jamais tomber amoureux d'elle, il fallait qu'elle se fasse à cette idée, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était profiter de sa présence. Surtout qu'elle savait depuis la veille au soir qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois à passer avec lui.

En effet, son père lui avait annoncé solennellement lors du diner que le jour de son anniversaire, soit le 27 décembre prochain, on lui présenterait son fiancé. La Hyûga était tombée des nues en l'apprenant. De telles coutumes existaient donc encore ? Un fiancé, à son âge, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Hiashi lui avait montré des photos ainsi qu'un dossier complet sur le jeune homme en question. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait un physique avantageux et une situation des plus correctes mais... La lycéenne ne savait strictement rien de lui !

Naruto Uzumaki, fils du maire de Konoha Minato Namikaze, il avait l'air d'un garçon calme et poli sur les photos de presse. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, il devait probablement porter un masque comme tous les autres. Toutes ces personnes de la haute société, elle ne les connaissait que trop bien. Hélas, avait-elle le choix ? Pas vraiment. C'était la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille voulait jouer le jeu le plus longtemps possible avec le garçon aux turquoises. Jusqu'au moment où elle serait obligée de « rompre ». De toute façon, elle ne se faisait pas de souci pour lui, il trouverait facilement une autre personne pour la remplacer. Et honnêtement, cette idée lui serrait le cœur.

Oui, pour lui, elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'unique mais une pièce interchangeable… Brusquement, l'adolescente claqua ses deux mains sur ses joues pour se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser des choses comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle profite de cette chance qui lui avait été accordé ! La jeune fille inspira à fond puis alla prendre sa douche, son uniforme sous le bras. Pendant qu'elle se peignait les cheveux devant sa glace, Hinata se demanda comment elle pourrait bien jouer le rôle de la petite amie de Gaara.

Elle avait souvent rêvé d'une telle situation et avait bien entendu imaginé de nombreux scénarios. Maintenant, il s'agissait de les mettre en pratique. Déjà, connaissant le garçon dont il était question, elle allait devoir se restreindre sur certains points. Le Gaara de ses rêves était bien différent de l'original. Premièrement, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, les démonstrations d'affections en public il fallait faire une croix dessus. Les trucs un peu trop romantiques entraient bien entendu en ligne de compte.

La fille au regard nacré descendit les escaliers menant à la salle à manger et demanda à l'un des domestiques si le petit-déjeuner était prêt. En attendant, elle continua à réfléchir. Ce n'était pas simple de sortir avec un garçon aussi froid, même si c'était pour de faux. Mais s'il voulait que les autres croient à leur relation il allait bien falloir qu'ils fassent quelques petits gestes propres aux amoureux, non ? Le mieux serait d'y aller progressivement pour l'aider à s'habituer ne serait-ce qu'à sa présence. Il fallait qu'ils fassent un minimum connaissance avant de pouvoir réellement commencer à tromper les autres.

Aujourd'hui, lors de la pause déjeuner, ils allaient devoir mettre les choses au point sur la façon dont ils se comporteraient en face des autres. Il faudrait trouver un endroit tranquille pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait les déranger, en particulier les deux pestes de la veille. La Hyûga se doutait bien qu'elles ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Quelle plaie, songea-t-elle en soupirant. Mais bon d'un autre côté, si elles n'avaient pas autant harcelés Gaara celui-ci n'en serait pas venu à l'embrasser et jamais elle n'aurait eu l'occasion de lui proposer cette fausse relation. Finalement, elle devrait peut-être les remercier, pensa-t-elle en laissant échapper un léger rire.

Néanmoins, dès qu'elle consulta sa montre, sa joie fut de courte durée. Elle se leva précipitamment, alla chercher son sac, son bento et se rua dehors pour parvenir à temps à l'arrêt de bus.

* * *

Gaara marchait tranquillement vers son arrêt de bus lorsque son champ de vision fut subitement pollué par deux apparitions atrocement familières. K'so ! Et Hinata qui n'était pas encore là ! Il allait devoir se les coltiner jusqu'à son arrivée.

_ Gaara-sama, s'écrièrent-elles en chœur.

Elles coururent jusqu'à lui avec un sourire crétin sur leur visage insipide. Le Sabaku No soupira bruyamment mais elles l'abordèrent malgré tout.

_ Gaara-sama, quel bonheur de vous voir si tôt le matin ! Si tôt et seul qui plus est, renchérirent-elles.

Il les dépassa et avança vers l'arrêt de bus sans leur adresser le moindre regard. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas à les décourager.

_ Gaara-sama, c'est un véritable rêve de pouvoir faire le trajet avec vous chaque matin, s'extasièrent-elles.

Heurk... Leurs paroles puaient la niaiserie. Pourquoi devait-il supporter ça chaque jour ? Il n'avait rien demandé lui, c'était elles qui avaient commencés à le harceler. Et le pire c'est qu'il avait beau leur lancer des regards froids et les ignorer elles s'accrochaient comme des sangsues... Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien lui trouver ?

_ Ce rêve prend fin aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial en voyant le bus arriver et les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître la jeune fille qu'il attendait.

Elle se dirigea vers lui en accélérant sa démarche. Dès qu'elle fut à moins d'un mètre, ses mains agrippèrent ses épaules pour le forcer à se mettre à sa hauteur et elle plaça un rapide baiser sur sa bouche refroidie par le vent du matin de décembre.

_ Désolée d'être en retard, s'excusa-t-elle en le lâchant très lentement dans l'intention de faire durer la scène pour les deux sangsues.

Une fois qu'il fut remit du choc, Gaara passa un bras dans son dos et l'entraîna vers le bus, sous le regard médusé des deux groupies qui n'en croyaient pas leur yeux. Hinata avait fait ça avec tant de naturel, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de s'embrasser de cette façon tous les matins. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle chose de la part d'une fille aussi timide. Il n'empêche que cela avait eu l'effet espéré, les pauvres folles étaient bien trop stupéfaites pour faire le moindre mouvement et le bus ferma ses portes avant qu'elles ne reprennent contact avec la réalité. Les deux adolescents allèrent s'asseoir sur les premières places libres.

_ Tu comptes faire ça tous les jours, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre en rangeant sa carte d'abonné dans son sac.

Immédiatement des rougissements apparurent sur les joues de la Hyûga qui se mit à tripoter nerveusement son écharpe, alors qu'elle avait été parfaitement normale jusque là.

_ Je, je sais pas ce, ça m'avait parut être une bonne idée pour, pour leur montrer que tu étais déjà prit, bafouilla-t-elle en fixant le sol. M, mais je, je sais que tu ne veux pas de dé, démonstrations d'affection en pu, public alors ça dépend de toi.

_ Comment ça « de moi » ? Tu veux dire que ça ne te dérangerais pas que je t'embrasse devant tout le monde, railla-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. J'embrasse si bien que ça pour que tu ais envie que je le fasse tous les jours ?

Brusquement, la brune redressa la tête et fronça les sourcils apparemment de colère mais elle n'était pas vraiment crédible avec ses joues cramoisies.

_ Pas, pas, pas du tout, se défendit-il en serrant les mains sur la poignet de son sac de cours. Ce, c'est juste que, que de nous deux tu es celui qui a le moins envie de faire des, des choses réservées aux couples !

Le Sabaku No se rendit compte d'une chose à l'instant. Il adorait vraiment la mettre dans tous ces états, elle était hilarante. Voir son air gêné et sa moue boudeuse était un spectacle assez comique et la faire tourner en bourrique était d'une facilité déconcertante, autant en profiter ! Il plaça son bras derrière son dossier et se rapprocha d'elle pour chuchoter à son oreille d'une voix volontairement plus grave et sensuelle que lui-même ne se connaissait pas.

_ Parce que toi, tu as envie de faire ce genre de choses avec moi, l'interrogea-t-il en la toisant d'un air narquois en se reculant sans se presser.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi rouge qu'elle l'était en cet instant. Dire qu'il avait simplement l'intention de la taquiner, serait-il tombé juste sans le vouloir ? Si tel était le cas, cela ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. Il ne voulait pas d'une fille qui en pinçait réellement pour lui, ce ne serait qu'une source de problèmes étant donné qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'engager réellement avec quelqu'un.

_ Pas, pas avec toi ba, baka ! Je, je parle en, en général, expliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec irritation.

En général ? Bon dans ce cas, tout allait pour le mieux. L'auburn songea qu'il avait vraiment été idiot sur ce coup. Une fille comme Hinata ne pourrait jamais avoir sincèrement envie de faire ce genre de choses avec lui. Il n'était pas du tout son type. Cette pensée le rassura.

_ Je pense qu'on ne doit le faire que lorsque la situation l'oblige. Par exemple, si on est seul mais que quelqu'un nous observe on peut le faire pour donner une impression d'intimité, qu'est-ce que t'en penses, proposa-t-il nonchalamment.

La fille aux prunelles de nacre réfléchit un instant et acquiesça.

_ Oui c'est cohérent. Mais en, en dehors de ça tu, tu parles justement d'un moment où on serait seul, tu veux qu'on se retrouve ce midi pour manger et discuter de notre situation dans un endroit tranquille ? Dans, dans la cours intérieure du lycée, je, je connais un endroit où peu de personnes ont l'habitude de passer, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Gaara prit une minute pour considérer son offre. Un endroit avec peu de passages, intéressant comme idée. S'il s'avérait que les deux idiotes ignoraient son existence alors il pourrait effectivement être tranquille pendant la pause déjeuner, soit deux heures… le pied.

_ Ça me va, tu me le montreras tout à l'heure mais il faudra faire attention à ce qu'elles ne nous suivent pas, la prévint-il froidement.

_ Pas de problèmes de ce côté-là, je, je vais demander à Kiba-kun de, de m'aider, le rassura-t-elle toujours aussi souriante.

_ « Kiba-kun », répéta-t-il légèrement méfiant. C'est qui ce gars ?

La figure de la jeune fille devint plus rayonnante encore à l'évocation de ce prénom. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être, s'interrogea-t-il avec une pointe de curiosité.

_ C'est mon meilleur ami depuis l'école primaire, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Il est toujours prêt à m'aider en cas de problèmes, je suis certaine qu'il pourra nous donner un coup de main pour écarter les filles qui te collent !

Ouah, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre gêne dans la voix ou de bégaiements. Et puis cette expression heureuse sur son visage aussi était inédite. Jamais depuis la veille, il ne l'avait vu parler aussi librement. Et honnêtement, il la préférait comme ça, si elle pouvait se comporter ainsi tout le temps ce serait vraiment une libération. Bien sûr, il aimait se moquer d'elle mais pour parler sérieusement ce n'était pas génial.

_ Mais ce gars-là, ton meilleur ami, il est courant pour nous, demanda-t-il en fronçant un sourcil anxieux.

_ Oh non, non, non je ne lui ai rien dit encore, lui assura-t-elle en secouant vivement la tête de droite à gauche. D'ailleurs je voulais parler de ça avec toi. Je, j'ai le droit de lui dire ou pas ?

Hum, elle lui posait un dilemme là… Si ce gars pouvait effectivement les aider, il valait mieux le mettre dans la confidence. Néanmoins, il avait également besoin que tout le monde croit en la crédibilité de leur couple. En y réfléchissant, un allié ne serait pas de trop et il pourrait appuyer leur relation aux yeux des autres. Non seulement ça, mais aussi servir de larbin pour les basses besognes comme écarter les groupies comme l'avait si justement souligné Hinata.

_ Oui, il pourra nous être utile, confirma-t-il posément.

_ Très bien, déclara-t-elle gaiement. Je lui dirais tout à l'heure alors, ah, il faudra aussi que je le prévienne pour ce midi.

Le bus desservit encore quelques arrêts lorsque le Sabaku No songea à un autre détail fâcheux.

_ Pendant la pause de ce matin il faudrait que tu viennes dans ma classe.

_ Hum, fit-elle d'un air étonné. C'est, c'est à cause de ces filles ?

Il acquiesça en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

_ Comme je te l'ai dit hier, elles me suivent partout, et je ne peux jamais être tranquille, c'est franchement épuisant, soupira-t-il avec exaspération. Et vu que ta présence a l'air plutôt efficace comme répulsif, ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter.

* * *

Un répulsif ? Il la voyait comme un répulsif ? C'était vexant ! Enfin, elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre puisque plus qu'une petite amie, c'était effectivement son rôle de repousser ces filles un peu trop collantes. Mais tout de même, cela lui faisait mal au cœur d'être considérée de la sorte par celui qu'elle aimait.

_ O, oui tu, tu as raison, reconnut-elle d'une petite voix. Je, je me dépêcherais.

Sur cette promesse, ils descendirent à l'arrêt de leur établissement et Hinata hésita à lui prendre la main. Ses doigts se contentaient de frôler les siens sans qu'elle ne parvienne à en faire davantage. Il ne serait certainement pas d'accord pour faire ce genre de choses, cela devait être bien trop niais à son goût pourtant, il s'agissait de l'un des signes évidents d'une relation de couple. Alors elle ramena sa main à la poignet de son sac et baissa la tête tout en continuant à marcher à côté de lui. Il voulait faire croire aux autres qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais rien dans son comportement ne le laissait deviner. Comment comptait-il agir pour que cela se voie ?

_ D, dis Sabaku, l'appela-t-elle doucement, tu crois que de l'extérieur on nous prend pour des amoureux ?

Cette question fit hausser les sourcils quasi inexistants de l'auburn.

_ J'en sais rien, lâcha-t-il avec désinvolture, qu'est-ce que t'en penses, toi ?

Argh la question piège ! Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il était aussi romantique d'un iceberg !

_ Euh je… m, mon avis ne compte pas tant, tant que ça pas vrai ?

_ Ben si justement, puisque tu es celle qui a l'avis le plus poussé dans ces choses-là, rétorqua sur le ton de l'évidence. Alors mademoiselle l'experte on a l'air de quoi ?

La Hyûga rougit en pensant qu'elle était loin d'être une experte. De quoi avaient-ils l'air ? Honnêtement ?

_ Be, ben, ben on, on a l'air de… on a juste l'air de deux personnes qui, qui marchent côte à côte, bredouilla-t-elle piteusement.

Elle attendit nerveusement la réaction de Gaara et contre toute attente celui-ci soupira profondément. Finalement, c'était sans doute le réflexe qu'on devait espérer de lui en chaque situation. Peut-être avait-il réalisé qu'il devrait faire un minimum d'effort pour rendre leur couple réaliste ?

_ Ah…

Ouah magnifique réplique ! Avec ça ils étaient complètement sortis d'affaire ! Non mais à quoi s'attendait-elle sérieusement ? Avec un gars tel que lui… Jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée d'agir comme n'importe quel petit ami normal, songea-t-elle totalement désespérée. Et quand bien même elle lui proposerait ces idées, il allait refuser clair et net, c'était certain.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour qu'on ne ressemble plus seulement à deux personnes marchant côte à côte, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Et voilà comme de juste ! C'était à croire qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à l'obliger à dire des choses gênantes ! À cause de lui, elle était vraiment embarrassée maintenant, le seul point positif était qu'au moins son visage lui brûlait tellement qu'elle ne sentait pas le froid de décembre.

_ Ça, ça sert à rien que je te le dise, tu, tu vas trouver mon, mon idée trop, trop cruche, marmonna-t-elle en s'écartant un peu plus de lui.

_ Ça c'est pas un scoop, ricana-t-il en la toisant d'un regard narquois, mais j'ai quand même besoin que ça ait l'air vrai. Alors, ça vient cette idée ?

La jeune fille ne dit rien, elle sortit la main frileuse cachée dans la poche du garçon aux turquoises et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

_ T, tous, tous les c, couples ont, ont l'ha, l'habitude de, de, de se tenir par, par, par la main, bafouilla-t-elle cramoisie en enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules tant elle était gênée par son geste.

Il lui lança un regard stupéfait mais ne retira pas sa main pour autant. Ils marchèrent un long moment sans rien dire et cela la rendait encore plus nerveuse.

_ La prochaine fois mets des gants, tes doigts sont gelés, se plaignit-il d'un ton détaché.

La prochaine fois, répéta-t-elle intérieurement sans y croire réellement. Un sourire étira discrètement ses lèvres, alors il était d'accord pour le faire et pas seulement aujourd'hui ! Comme elle était heureuse !

_ C'est si agréable que ça, lui demanda-t-il en fronçant un sourcil perplexe.

Tout à son bonheur elle n'avait même plus fait attention à sa présence. Alors aussitôt elle leva la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

_ Comment ?

_ T'as l'air toute contente de me tenir la main, pourtant c'est pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire, dit-il avec indifférence.

Pour lui cela ne représentait apparemment pas grand-chose, mais s'il savait combien de fois elle avait rêvé d'un tel instant…

_ Je, ce, c'est la, la première fois que je donne la main à un garçon. N'im, n'importe quelle fille a envie de vivre ça au moins une fois dans sa vie, expliqua-t-elle en souriant innocemment. Parce que… ce genre de choses ne se fait généralement qu'avec son petit ami… Ce n'est pas quelque chose de banal, c'est un geste qui différencie une personne d'une autre. Par exemple, je n'ai jamais donné la main à Kiba-kun parce qu'à mes yeux il n'est que mon meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure sanguine resta silencieux un moment, puis lui lança un regard en coin avant de regarder à nouveau devant lui.

_ Ça fait bizarre de te voir aussi sérieuse, dit-il simplement.

_ Co, comment ça, s'inquiéta-t-elle avec une petite mine soucieuse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? De quoi avait-elle l'air d'habitude ?

_ Ce n'est qu'une simple poignée de main et pourtant avec toi on a l'impression que c'est quelque chose de très important. Personnellement si c'était pas pour jouer la comédie je l'aurais pas fait, je n'en vois vraiment pas l'intérêt, soupira-t-il d'un ton distant.

C'était seulement à cet instant que la jeune fille réalisait à quel point le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait pouvait être froid. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt ? C'était pourtant tellement simple.

_ Tu, tu n'as jamais été amoureux, n'est-ce, n'est-ce pas Sabaku, l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

Elle s'attendait à ce que sa question l'exaspère ou bien le mette en colère, peut-être même à un silence sans réponse. Cependant, il mit moins d'une seconde pour lui répondre sans que son visage n'exprime aucune émotion.

_ Non jamais, trancha-t-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Hinata eut un petit sourire triste, quelques soient les gestes ou autres attentions qu'elle lui demanderait de faire dans le but de paraître amoureux, cela n'aurait jamais le moindre effet sur son cœur de glace. Cela ne la rendait pas tant malheureuse dans le fait de se dire que quoi qu'elle fasse jamais il ne tomberait amoureux d'elle, mais plutôt de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de laisser quelqu'un lui insuffler des sentiments d'amour. Comment pourrait-il vivre une existence heureuse sans cela ? Et elle-même, avec ce fiancé dont elle ignorait tout, comment pourrait-elle aspirer au bonheur ?

_ Hé, on est arrivé, la prévint-il.

_ Hum, ah, euh, d'accord b, bon a, alors je te rejoins pendant la pause, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle fixa sa main et eut beaucoup de mal à lâcher celle de Gaara. Sitôt libre, celui-ci n'attendit pas une éternité auprès d'elle et s'en alla à son casier. La différence entre leurs deux comportements faisait un peu penser à un gouffre sans fond. Tout à sa déprime, elle ne remarqua même pas que l'Inuzuka l'attendait pour lui dire bonjour.

_ Allo la Terre, Kiba appelle Hinata, tu me reçois, s'écria-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

Aussitôt elle tourna la tête et se prit la porte de son casier en plein contre le nez.

_ Itaï, murmura-t-elle en se massant la partie endolorie.

_ Ah pardon, s'excusa-t-il en l'observant calmer la douleur. Attends je vais te faire un bisou magique.

La Hyûga eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer l'information, que son meilleur ami embrassait déjà le bout de son nez. Immédiatement sa figure vira à l'écarlate, mais elle ne put le repousser puisqu'il mit une seconde pour effectuer son action.

_ Que, que, que, qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit, bafouilla-t-elle complètement troublée d'avoir vu le visage du brun aussi proche du sien.

_ Ben… je voulais t'aider à aller mieux, vu que c'est à cause de moi que tu t'es pris la porte. Et puis, je le fais souvent avec Akamaru, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était tout à fait naturel.

_ Mais Akamaru est un chien, s'offusqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Et alors ?

« Et alors » ? C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? Mais quel mufle !

_ Alors je n'ai pas envie d'être traitée comme un animal, s'exclama-t-elle en se retenant de le frapper.

Sa réaction n'avait absolument rien de comique et pourtant Kiba se mit à rire. Il essayait de rester discret, mais elle voyait parfaitement son sourire en coin qui dévoilait ses canines plus longues que la moyenne et son regard plissé par l'hilarité.

_ Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans Kiba-kun !

_ Détends-toi, je ne me moque pas. C'est juste que je suis content que tu n'ais plus mal, expliqua-t-il en souriant avec désinvolture.

Plus mal ? Il y eut un blanc dans son esprit pendant quelques secondes. Mais il avait raison ! Effectivement, avec tout ça, elle avait complètement oublié sa douleur au nez ! Un vrai crétin, mais attentionné malgré tout. Vraiment elle était heureuse qu'il soit son meilleur ami depuis toutes ses années. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement à son tour.

_ Merci Kiba-kun, je n'avais pas réalisé.

_ Comme d'habitude, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais bon, ça fait partie des choses qui te rendent si craquantes ma petite Hinata.

Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il plaisantait cela fit légèrement rosir ses joues. Quel beau parleur !

_ A, arrêtes avec ça.

_ Très bien je ne dis plus rien mais je n'en pense pas moins, décréta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle pendant qu'elle fermait son casier à chaussures. Mais bon puisque ça te dérange on va changer de sujet, par exemple…

Il prit une pause pendant qu'ils se rendaient tranquillement à leur étage, puis la regarda droit dans les yeux avec détermination.

_ Pourquoi es-tu partie aussi vite hier ?

Excellente entrée en matière le félicita-t-elle intérieurement. Ce n'était plus la peine de chercher comment introduire le sujet, il venait de le faire à sa place !

_ Ce, c'était pour voir Gaara.

Les pupilles du garçon faillirent sortir de leurs orbites en entendant cela.

_ NANI ? Tu es allée le voir, tu veux dire, tu es allée _lui adresser la parole_, débita-t-il à une vitesse supersonique.

_ Euh oui, confirma-t-elle en hochant de la tête.

En fait la réaction du jeune homme ne la surprenait pas vraiment. Il est vrai qu'entre hier et aujourd'hui des tas de choses inimaginables s'étaient produites.

_ Et alors, raconte ! Ne me laisses pas dans un tel suspens !

_ On, on sort ensemble, chuchota-t-elle en rougissant.

L'Inuzuka observa la fenêtre du deuxième étage avec envie. Dire qu'en l'enjambant là, maintenant il pourrait dire adieu à ce monde cruel… Ou alors se faire une méchante fracture dans le pire des cas…

_ POUR DE VRAI, s'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiasme parfaitement élaboré. Mais c'est génial Hinata !

_ Euh pas, pas vraiment en fait, le réfréna-t-elle en baissant la tête. Comment dire… on sort ensemble mais pour de faux.

Kiba fronça un sourcil perplexe. Ils sortaient ensemble, mais… pas pour de vrai ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

_ Une minute Hinata, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre là.

_ Eh bien… tu te souviens des filles qui sont venues me voir hier ?

Comment les oublier, songea-t-il en faisant craquer ses jointures tout en hochant la tête.

_ En fait, elles n'arrêtent pas de harceler Gaara. Alors je lui ai proposé de sortir avec moi pour de faux, en espérant que cela suffirait à les dissuader de le suivre à longueur de journée, expliqua-t-elle. Et pour le moment ça à l'air de marcher. Elles étaient tellement choquées ce matin de me voir l'embrasser que…

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son ami la coupa brutalement. Il la dévisageait comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

_ TU L'AS QUOI ? KAMI-SAMA ! HINATA CEST BIEN TOI ?

Son attitude excessive poussait les élèves autour d'eux à les regarder avec curiosité, chose qui gêna énormément la brune.

_ Tais-toi, tout le monde nous regarde, murmura-t-elle avec panique. Oui je, je l'ai embrassé, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver souvent avec un caractère comme le sien…

En voyant la figure dépitée de son amie, Kiba se calma et posa une main réconfortante sur le sommet de son crâne.

_ Hé Hinata, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle était sur le point de lui dire combien la froideur de Gaara et son aversion pour les comportements amoureux faisaient de cette relation de prime abord idyllique, une véritable désillusion, mais la stridente sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours retentit dans l'établissement. Ils rentrèrent sans un mot de plus à l'intérieur de leur salle de classe et s'installèrent à leurs places respectives. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur, la Hyûga ne pipa mot. Elle restait silencieuse, et fixait inlassablement son cahier. La voir aussi déprimée rendait le garçon aux triangles rouges vraiment anxieux. Qu'avait bien pu faire cette enflure de Sabaku No pour mettre sa meilleure amie dans un tel état ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi lui avoir proposé une fausse relation ? Qu'avait-elle à y gagner dans une histoire où les sentiments n'étaient que factices ? Il pensait attendre l'interclasse pour lui demander mais à ce moment-là elle se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de l'interroger sur sa destination mais son instinct lui dictait déjà une réponse. Et effectivement, la lycéenne venait d'arriver devant la salle 2-5. Elle n'osa pas entrer à l'intérieur et demanda poliment à une élève qui était assise juste à côté de l'entrée si elle pouvait appeler Gaara. Celle-ci la dévisagea comme si elle venait de sortir d'un asile pour fous et déglutit en maudissant le destin de l'avoir placé dans la même classe qu'un gars aussi effrayant. La fille aux prunelles nacrées observa sa pauvre camarade s'approcher de son « petit ami » avec une figure apeurée. Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pourquoi cette inquiétude. Au contraire, plutôt que de la peur, il devrait plutôt susciter énormément de succès. Avec un charme comme le sien, ça serait logique. Mais bon, les goûts et les couleurs…

* * *

Gaara vit une fille dont il n'avait strictement rien à faire venir vers lui avec un air terrorisé. Il fronça un sourcil quasi inexistant jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Hinata qui attendait nerveusement à l'entrée de sa salle de classe. Avant même que sa camarade n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, il se levait sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Lentement, ses pieds le trainèrent jusqu'à la Hyûga qui préférait rester à l'extérieur, dans le couloir.

_ T'as fait plus vite que je le pensais, lâcha-t-il simplement.

_ Nos, nos classes ne sont pas très éloignées, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Le Sabaku No haussa les épaules. Depuis l'épisode du bus, les deux groupies n'étaient pas venues une seule fois le voir, ni à son casier, ni avant qu'il n'entre dans sa salle de classe. Autrement dit : une grande première et surtout un immense soulagement ! Apparemment le baiser de sa « petite amie » avait eu l'effet escompté. Finalement, ça valait peut-être le coup de la laisser prendre des initiatives de temps en temps. Mais bon il ne fallait pas non plus que cela devienne une habitude, car il n'avait pas la moindre intention de faire durer cette relation. Dès qu'elle aurait rencontré sa sœur, il se séparerait d'elle et tout le monde pourra retourner à sa petite vie tranquille. Il attendrait quelques semaines avant de l'annoncer à Temari et il n'aurait qu'à lui dire qu'il s'était lassé. Quant aux deux débiles, eh bien il n'avait qu'à prier pour qu'elles laissent tomber entre temps. Par ailleurs, il fallait également qu'il aborde le sujet « grande sœur qui se mêle de tout » avec la jeune fille.

_ Au fait, vers la fin du mois un dimanche de préférence, il faudrait que tu viennes chez moi, l'informa-t-il de sa figure toujours impassible.

Les perles s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

_ Chez, chez toi, s'exclama-t-elle avec stupéfaction. Je, je peux vraiment ?

L'auburn fronça une fois de plus son arcade sourcilière. Ou bien elle était vraiment polie comme fille, ou bien elle était totalement stupide. S'il lui disait de venir, il n'allait pas refuser la seconde suivante.

_ Ben oui puisque c'est moi qui t'invite, rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ah euh mais c'est, c'est juste que tu ne me connais que depuis hier. A, alors ça m'étonne que tu me proposes une chose pareille aussi vite. Je, enfin… pourquoi dois-je venir au fait, l'interrogea-t-elle fébrilement.

_ J'ai accidentellement parlé de toi à ma sœur hier quand elle m'a téléphoné et du coup elle veut absolument te rencontrer.

La brune le regarda avec effarement.

_ Par, parlé de moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

_ Pas grand-chose… juste qu'on sortait ensemble. Ça fait des années qu'elle essaie de me caser et elle vient me voir tous les mois pour vérifier si j'ai pas une copine, expliqua-t-il nonchalamment. Et comme tu es là, je me suis dit que ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter.

De la surprise, le regard enneigé de la lycéenne passa à une émotion plus sombre mais il n'eut pas le temps de définir la tristesse qui venait de l'envahir.

_ Oui tu as raison, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. Ce serait bien bête…

_ Au fait ton pote -j'ai oublié son nom- enchaîna-t-il, tu l'as mis au courant ?

Pour toute réponse elle hocha légèrement de la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Depuis le début de la matinée son attitude était de pire en pire. Il se fichait peut-être de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, mais sortir avec un zombie, quand bien même ce serait pour de faux, ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. L'ennui c'est qu'il n'était pas doué pour remonter le moral des autres, cela induisait de s'impliquer et il ne voulait pas faire cet effort. Personne ne l'avait fait pour lui, pourquoi se fatiguer pour autrui ? Ce qu'il pouvait faire en revanche pour le moment était d'obtenir une réaction du sujet. Dans ce cas, rien de plus de simple que d'envoyer une pichenette sur son front. Immédiatement, elle redressa la tête et posa ses doigts là où il venait de l'attaquer.

_ Itaï ! P, pourquoi as-tu fait ça, s'offusqua-t-elle tandis qu'il observait la marque rouge qui se formait à la surface de sa peau.

_ Pour que tu me regardes, j'aime pas parler avec des personnes qui fixent leurs pieds, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Si tu veux que ça marche entre nous pour le peu de temps qu'on restera ensemble, il vaut mieux que tu te plies à certaines règles.

Un semblant de colère apparut subitement dans les perles.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais rester avec toi après aujourd'hui, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton énervé. Et… et ce n'est pas en étant aussi froid avec moi que tu vas m'encourager à accepter. Je veux bien faire ce que tu me demandes, suivre ta façon de voir notre relation mais en retour j'apprécierais un minimum de respect de ta part.

Ce n'était plus tellement de la colère désormais, plutôt quelque chose s'approchant de la douleur. Que s'imaginait-elle au juste ? Qu'il allait changer du tout au tout pour une malheureuse collaboration ? Elle aurait dû réfléchir avant de lui proposer de sortir ensemble. Il était froid, et alors ? Il n'était pas le seul dans son cas, si cela ne lui plaisait pas il ne fallait pas venir le voir. Cependant, les filles dociles qui accepteraient de jouer le jeu ne courraient pas les rues. Et si arrivés à la fin de journée, Hinata lui annonçait qu'elle refusait de continuer, cela lui poserait problème avec Temari.

_ Et donc ?

La Hyûga fit la moue et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Tu, tu n'as qu'à réfléchir à ce qu'il convient de faire, je t'attendrais ici ce midi pour qu'on en discute.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et retourna dans sa salle de classe. « Ce qu'il convient de faire » ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par là ? Ce qu'il convient de faire, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'était la première fois qu'il amorçait un semblant de relation avec quelqu'un (même s'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de la faire durer). Vraiment, il ne voyait pas du tout. Bah tant pis, il lui demanderait pendant la pause de midi et puis voilà. Satisfait de ces bonnes pensées, il retourna s'asseoir à sa place et attendit patiemment que les cours se passent. Il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux propos de ses professeurs, préférant laisser son esprit vagabonder. Et comme il n'accordait généralement pas d'intérêt au monde l'entourant, la première image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle de la Hyûga. Il devait sérieusement trouver quoi lui répondre, ça devenait agaçant.

Ce qu'il convient de faire se répéta-t-il intérieurement pour la énième fois. Se montrer plus sympa peut-être ? Légèrement moins froid sans doute ? D'accord, d'accord il allait devoir faire un minimum d'effort pour conserver un peu de tranquillité, car la jeune fille était une arme redoutable contre les groupies. Avec son aide il pourrait enfin goûter au calme. Si cela induisait de se sociabiliser un peu, il pouvait probablement y arriver. Après tout il était un être humain comme tant d'autres ! Il n'aurait qu'à en parler à Hinata et tout irait pour le mieux, voilà ! Beaucoup plus satisfait que précédemment, il laissa défiler les minutes qui le séparaient de la pause déjeuné. Une fois que la sonnerie retentit, il rangea tranquillement ses affaires. Quelle liberté de ne plus avoir à stresser et à se dépêcher pour échapper aux deux hystériques. Il sortit de sa salle de classe et attendit dans le couloir, adossé au mur, que la brune vienne le rejoindre. Il n'allait quand même pas tenter de faire une percée parmi les adolescents en furie qui couraient et poussaient les autres comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Il n'était pas fou.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il aperçut la Hyûga accompagnée d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait de drôle de marques rouges en forme de triangles sur les joues et ses pupilles plus fines que la moyenne lui donnaient un air animal. Serait-ce le fameux Kiba ? Vu la façon dont il se comportait avec elle, il en déduisit que oui. En effet, il avait beau la connaître depuis la veille, il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'une fille renfermée comme elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'ami en dehors de « Kiba-kun ». Le brun avait un bras autour de ses épaules, un air protecteur sur le visage. Aucun doute possible, c'était assurément lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, leurs regards se croisèrent et Gaara eut la désagréable impression que le meilleur ami ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Certes, de nombreuses personnes avaient peur de lui à cause de son look, mais là c'était différent. Il y avait une nette animosité dans ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais cela lui importait peu.

_ Sa, Sabaku, je te présente Kiba Inuzuka, mon meilleur ami, fit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire timide.

Elle avait l'air moins contrarié qu'auparavant c'était une bonne chose. Cela n'était en revanche, pas le cas du garçon à ses côtés.

_ Hm, fit-il en le jaugeant encore une fois, Hinata m'a expliqué votre situation. Je suis prêt à l'aider mais ça ne signifie pas que j'approuve ce que vous faites.

_ Ki, Kiba-kun, s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un air sombre.

Elle se tourna vers l'auburn avec une mine désolée.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il, il n'est jamais comme ça d'habitude, expliqua-t-elle un peu inquiète.

_ Il faut pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il se fait du souci pour toi, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. Allez viens on y va.

Il passa un bras autour de son épaule et l'entraîna à travers la foule. Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvés un lieu au calme, il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_ Alors c'est où l'endroit dont tu m'avais parlé ?

_ Ah, il faut descendre dans la cour, viens je vais te montrer.

Ils empruntèrent les escaliers et firent face une fois de plus au froid glacial de décembre. Armés de leurs écharpes, bonnets et gants, ils se mirent en quête de ce fameux lieu à l'abri des regards. Ils finirent par le trouver et s'assirent sur le banc glacé.

_ C'est clair qu'avec un froid pareil on risque pas d'être dérangé, grogna le Sabaku No qui n'avait pas l'habitude de trembler autant.

_ Je, je suis sin, sincèrement dé, désolée, s'excusa piteusement la brune qui grelottait autant que lui. Je, j'au, j'aurais dû savoir que ce serait une, une mauvaise idée de, de venir ici.

Sur le coup, il ne savait même pas si elle bégayait à cause du froid ou bien par gêne. Il pouvait carrément entendre ses dents claquer. Il l'observa un instant et remarqua qu'elle avait encore sa mine dépitée de la pause. Et voilà, il avait simplement eu à se plaindre pour que sa pseudo bonne humeur disparaisse complètement. Il y avait certains moments comme ça où il aurait bien voulu avoir la sympathie de son sempaï Rock Lee, mais c'était seulement « parfois » hein. Très rarement même, pas du tout en fait. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait cette réflexion à la vérité. En même temps, vu qu'il ne parlait jamais à personne, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être sympathique. Mais l'ennuie avec Hinata, c'est qu'elle était vraiment trop sensible comme fille.

_ Pff, c'est bon on avait besoin d'un endroit tranquille, on l'a. Alors maintenant, on bouffe, on se dépêche de planifier les choses et on retourne à l'intérieur, déclara-t-il avec autorité en sortant sa boite à bento.

_ Non, on devrait rentrer tout de suite ! Je, je n'ai pas envie que tu attrapes mal parce que je n'ai pas été fichue de trouver un endroit où tu pourrais échapper à tes groupies, répliqua-t-elle avec conviction.

Hm, elle était drôlement prévenante cette fille. Mais bon, il était tellement congelé qu'il n'avait même pas la foi de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil.

_ Non ça va aller, je suis pas une chochotte. On fait comme j'ai dit, allez dépêche-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Il vit bien que ce fut à regret qu'elle acquiesça et sortit sa propre boite. Le froid l'avait tellement mis en rogne qu'il en avait oublié sa résolution d'être plus « gentil » avec elle. Malgré ses doigts engourdis, il réussit à manger assez vite, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son vis-à-vis qui manqua de s'étouffer en voulant accélérer la cadence lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait déjà fini son repas. Elle essaya de rester le plus discrète possible, sans doute pour ne pas le déranger mais c'était assez difficile de s'étouffer en silence.

_ ça va, lui demanda-t-il après qu'elle ait réussi à se calmer toute seule.

_ O, oui, confirma-t-elle en se massant la gorge.

_ Bon, alors on peut discuter maintenant que tu as fini.

N'importe quel être humain _normal_ se serait inquiété de l'état de santé de la pauvre adolescente, lui aurait caressé le dos pour l'apaiser ou aurait fait ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite crise de panique en la voyant sur le point de s'asphyxier. Le Sabaku No lui, faisait preuve d'un je-m'en-foutisme hors du commun, il aurait même pu remporter la médaille d'or olympique de l'indifférence. A vrai dire, il n'accordait même pas d'importance à sa propre existence alors celle des autres… Il s'aperçut que la lycéenne le fixait d'un air légèrement outré. Il fronça un sourcil quasi inexistant.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, se braqua-t-il.

_ Excuse-moi d'avoir failli m'étouffer sous tes yeux, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton lourd de reproches qui n'eut pas le moindre effet sur le garçon.

_ Tu es pardonnée, fit-il en ignorant volontairement l'ironie dans ses paroles. On peut s'occuper du vrai sujet qui nous intéresse maintenant ?

Les perles faillirent sortir de leurs orbites en entendant sa phrase. Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec indignation.

_ Mais co, comment peux-tu être aussi insensible ? Je veux bien qu'on se connaisse à peine, mais c'est pas humain d'être aussi…

_ Insensible, poursuivit-il en haussant les épaules comme pour appuyer son discours. Eh bien il faut croire que je suis un alien dans ce cas. Alors, au risque de te décevoir… tout, absolument tout y compris ma propre existence, m'indiffère.

De la colère, son regard nacré passa à une émotion beaucoup plus triste.

_ Je te plains, murmura-t-elle d'une voix néanmoins assez forte pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Il observa la lueur sincère dans ses yeux et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire qu'elle le plaigne au juste ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle se souciait de lui que la réciproque pouvait devenir vraie.

_ Et alors quoi ? Il faudrait que je me jette à ton cou pour t'exprimer ma reconnaissance ?

_ Non, fit-elle d'un ton calme en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Tu devrais simplement te dépêcher d'ouvrir les yeux et voir qu'il existe des choses qui méritent ton intérêt.

_ Oh, et tu te crois assez intelligente pour me dicter ma conduite, répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

Elle était toujours aussi neutre lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui. C'était incroyable de voir toutes les émotions par lesquelles elle pouvait passer en si peu de temps. Finalement, il n'aimait pas quand elle était sérieuse, elle en devenait barbante. Il préférait largement se moquer d'elle lorsqu'elle était gênée.

_ Non, je donne simplement mon avis pour que tu ne réalises pas trop tard ce que tu es en train de manquer. Parce qu'après, tu finiras par t'en mordre les doigts.

_ Merci pour cette belle leçon de morale, on peut continuer maintenant avant que je ne perde mes orteils ?

La Hyûga se contenta d'hocher de la tête en silence.

_ Bien, alors tu veux toujours jouer le jeu avec moi ou pas ?

Elle l'observa quelques instants sans rien dire, ses prunelles ne lâchant pas les siennes.

_ Je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon, finit-elle par dire.

_ Parfait, déclara-t-il avec satisfaction, dans ce cas…

_ Cependant, l'interrompit-elle en le saisissant brusquement par son écharpe pour le tirer vers elle et capturer sa bouche d'un baiser à la fois enflammé par sa fougue mais glacé par ses lèvres froides.

Les turquoises s'écarquillèrent devant son geste imprévu. Après tout le calme dont elle avait fait preuve, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Néanmoins, comme elle manquait d'expérience, elle ne parvint pas à le transformer en échange langoureux. Ce fut Gaara qui, inconsciemment, l'y aida en ouvrant la bouche et introduisant sa langue dans la sienne. La seule raison qui le motiva à poursuivre était que le mélange de leur souffle réchauffait un peu son corps congelé. Dans ces circonstances, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier l'initiative de la brune. Il prit sa tête et l'orienta d'une manière différente afin d'approfondir et de rendre le baiser plus agréable. Sans y faire attention, il se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui était la moindre parcelle de chaleur qu'il pourrait obtenir. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort dans les films, lorsqu'ils disaient qu'en se collant l'un à l'autre on pouvait augmenter la chaleur corporelle. Même s'ils avaient chacun trois couches de vêtements.

_ Je, j'ai bien réfléchi, haleta-t-elle contre sa bouche, même si je n'ai rien à perdre, je, je veux quand même gagner quelque chose dans cette fausse relation.

_ Comment ça, susurra-t-il légèrement intrigué.

_ M, même si on ne reste pas ensemble très longtemps, je, j'aimerais que, enfin… je, j'aimerais apprendre des choses je… co, comme un entraînement pour quand j'aurais un vrai petit ami, finit-elle par avouer les joues complètement écarlates.

Le Sabaku No ne répondit rien, il se mit rapidement à réfléchir. En gros, ce qu'elle lui demandait, on aurait presque pu le comparer à l'éducation sensuelle des Liaisons dangereuses. Il savait bien qu'elle n'en espérait pas tant, il s'agissait simplement d'_agir_ comme un petit ami. Un peu comme il venait de le faire en somme. S'embrasser, se tenir la main, les trucs banals quoi. Bah, ce genre de choses ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, comme tout le reste. Mais si cela lui permettait d'avoir la paix avec la jeune fille, pourquoi pas ? De plus, cela le préparerait un peu mieux au moment où Temari viendrait lui rendre visite.

_ Ok, donc c'est officiel. Tu ne te défileras plus, insista-t-il pour ne plus avoir de doutes.

_ Non, tu pourras te servir de moi autant que tu le voudras, confirma-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

C'était exactement les paroles qu'il voulait entendre.

**à suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

« _Au final, elle croyait être amoureuse de Gaara, mais c'était surtout de l'image qu'elle en avait façonné durant des mois d'observations. _»

* * *

**Haruko : ***_super excitée de la mort qui tue, n'arrive pas à tenir en place_***** chers lecteurs, j'ai une super nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Est-ce que vous savez que... *****_se fait brusquement interrompre par Hinata_*****

**Hinata : ***_très embarrassée et très en colère aussi_***** non mais c'est quoi ça ? Non seulement tu mets des plombes à publier, mais en plus qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Gaara, hein ? Regarde-le ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi indifférent et pourtant c'est Gaara quoi !

**Haruko : ***_confuse_***** peut-être mais...

**Gaara : ***_acquiesce même s'il est légèrement vexé_***** c'est vrai, en plus Hinata n'arrête pas de déprimer dans ce chapitre.

**Haruko : ***_coupable_*** **certes mais enfin je...

**Kiba : ***_soupire_***** en même temps, ça vaut pour n'importe quelle autre de fic de cette auteur ça...

**Hinata : ***_indignée_*** **Tu as raison Kiba-kun ! Je me fais martyrisée en permanence *****_commence à pleurer dans son coin, Kiba lui apporte une boite de mouchoirs et tente vainement de la consoler en lui disant qu'il n'apparait pas souvent et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir un charisme digne de Black Star_*****

**Haruko : ***_sent qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller se cacher en attendant que la pression retombe_*****

**Naruto : ***_rayonnant, un sourire colgate +blancheur aveuglante_***** ne t'en fais pas Hina-chan ! Je suis là pour te remonter le moral ! En plus, il parait qu'on va finir ensemble à la fin de la fic ! *****_se met à courir au ralenti vers Hinata pendant que des fleurs tombent de nulle part_*****

**Hinata : ***_se redresse brusquement frappant le menton de Kiba au passage, qui était penché sur elle_*** **PARDON ?

**Gaara : ***_haussant les épaules_*** **laisse-le, il délire.

**Hinata : ***_se rasseoit et fais un bisou magique au menton de Kiba pour s'excuser_***** ah d'accord.

**Naruto : ***_furieux_*** **NON MAIS OH ! Même pas d'abord ! J'ai espionné des conversations msn de l'auteur avec sa béta et apparemment t'es tellement un salaud que Hinata elle se jette dans mes bras !

**Gaara : ***_énervé_***** dans tes rêves baka ! Cette perverse sadique a beaucoup de défauts mais on doit quand même lui reconnaitre une vertue : elle a des goûts de qualité en matière de pairing.

**Naruto : ***_victorieux_***** c'est bien ce que je dis ! VIVE LE NARUHINA !

**Gaara : ***_exaspéré_***** mais non baka ! Le GAAHINA !

**Naruto : ***_se cure l'oreille avec son petit doigt_***** oh pardon, tu disais ?

**Gaara : ***_sent qu'il est sur le point de commettre un meurtre et décide de demander directement à l'intéressée ce qu'il en est réellement_***** mais où est passée cette put*** d'auteur sadique perverse de mer** ? D8

**Haruko : ***_en cosplay d'Hinata shippuden, brandit une pancarte "FREE HUGS"_*** **DANS MES BRAS GAARA CHERI D'AMOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR ! 8DDDDD

**Gaara : ***_tente tant bien que mal de résister -à la prise de catch- au calin de l'auteur_***** ah je le savais bien qu'elle préférait le GaaHina...

**Haruko : ***_finit par le lâcher_*** **bon alors grande annonce les gens ! Cette fois-ci j'aimerais bien ne pas me faire interrompre *****_regard noir en direction des personnages présents qui font semblants de regarder ailleurs en sifflant_***** bon è_é vous savez tous qu'à partir du 25 février, jusqu'au 27 (**soit le vendredi, samedi et dimanche**) se tient la **JAPAN EXPO SUUUUUD** ! YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUh ! *****_mode oh-bon-sang-ça-fait-un-an-que-j'attends-ça-comment-j'ai-trop-hâte-kyaaaaaaaaaaaah on_*****

**Naruto :** et alors ?

**Haruko : **alors j'aimerais savoir si certains de mes lecteurs comptent y aller tient ! è_é Je sais que pour les canadiens cela relève du miracle, mais pour les autres, sait-on jamais ! 8D

**Gaara : ***_marmonnant_*** **ouais en fait, t'as juste envie qu'on flatte ton égo... *****_se fait enfermer dans une chambre dont les murs sont tapissés de photos de Sasuke_***** ARGH MES YEUX ! AAAAAH MONDE CRUEL !

**Haruko : ***_se frotte les mains avec sadisme_***** bien ! j'attends donc vos reviews avec vos réponses, mais également vos avis sur le chapitre hein ! è_é croyez pas que j'oublis non mais !


	3. Devenir son ami

Chers lecteurs ! Vous pouvez me féliciter, je n'ai mis QUE 5 mois à publier ce chapitre 8D (**comment ça vous êtes pas contents du tout et vous avez quand même envie de me maltraiter sauvagement ? o.O**) il est tout beau, tout neuf et il n'attendait que vous ! Alors à tout ceux qui espéraient avec ferveur que les choses s'arrangent, je pense qu'ils seront contents. Je fais de mon mieux parce qu'avec le caractère de Gaara c'est pas de la tarte, surtout qu'il faut que ça reste réaliste n'est-ce pas xD mais j'aime me compliquer la vie owiii Bon il est temps de passer aux reviews anonymes =D

**Abydice :** une nouvelle fan owiiiiii !** ***_court de partout en agitant des éventails_***** bienvenue dans le joyeux monde d'Haruko mon enfant ! 8D ta reviews m'a fait vraiment plaisir, d'autant plus que tu étais la première ! Une longue reviews comme je les aime, et en plus tu me dis que tu aimes le caractère des personnages alors là je suis aux anges ! Je me donne du mal alors quand je lis des choses comme "je ne regrette pas d'avoir lu ta fic" ça me fait chaud au coeur =D et merci pour mon humour xD j'essaie de me renouveler un peu de temps en temps histoire de toujours faire plus drôle que la fois précédente :p en tout cas merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant et par ailleurs ça te semblera étrange mais ce qui m'a sans doute le plus touché, c'est le "c'est un chapitre tout les 7 mois ?" dénué de tous sentiments colériques T.T moi aussi je lis des fanfics et quand c'est prenant j'aimerais bien que l'auteur mette la vitesse supérieure pour poster, mais je sais à quel point parfois c'est pas facile. Alors le fait que tu me dises ça sans me mettre la pression c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part T.T merci beaucoup !

**Sarameen :** han sérieux une fois par semaine ? O_O pauvre enfant ! Mais mais c'est ignoble ! Heureusement que j'ai plein de fanfics que tu peux lire et relire à ta guise pour patienter 8D ... comment ça c'est pas du tout ce que tu voulais que je te dises ? ... 8D bref ! Voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que cela suffira comme dose pour ce mois-ci xD normalement la fiancée du Kazekage suit de peu (**j'ai dû faire 6 pages o.O**) alors pas de panique ! Je suis votre humble et dévoué serviteur chers lecteurs de plus en plus avides xD Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, j'attends la prochaine avec impatience !

**Shashiin :** oula à ce point ? xD J'avoue y être allée assez fort pour la froideur de Gaara, ce qui peut expliquer que tu te demandes s'ils vont vraiment ensemble ou pas mdr mais je me démènerais comme un beau diable pour y arriver ! è_é J'essaierais de faire en sorte que Hinata bégaie moins aussi, mais ce sera progressif, tout comme les sentiments de Gaara à son égard. Vu le mal qu'il a avec les relations humaines on peut pas lui en demander trop d'un coup xD par contre en ce qui concerne la rencontre entre Temari et Hinata ça semble un peu compromis mais tu comprendras mieux en lisant le chapitre. Enfin je vais voir si je ne pourrais pas la caser quand même =) Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews !

**Hana :** Pire qu'un caillou congelé XD je pense que cette définition est parfaite mdr je dois dire que c'est assez difficile pour moi de le faire aussi froid (**étant une pure romantique dans l'âme u_u**) mais fort heureusement ça devrait s'arranger, sans tomber dans la guimauve ne t'en fais pas xD pour le lemon je me tâte encore, je ne sais pas s'il y en aura ou pas. Je verrais en fonction de l'évolution mais s'il y en a je préviendrais ne t'en fais pas =D effectivement ça fait pas mal de monde mais j'ai réfléchi ne t'en fais pas, je devrais pouvoir gérer ça plus facilement que prévu :D eh oui pauvre petit Kiba, j'espère qu'il trouvera le bonheur parce que la déprime ne lui va pas des masses (**même si c'est marrant à écrire 8D**) en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Mathilde :** la voilà =) merci pour la reviews

voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

_Desiderata-girl_ ou _Haruko_

**Un baiser au détour d'un couloir**

Chapitre 3 : Devenir son ami.

Lorsque Hinata rentra chez elle, de nombreuses pensées l'accompagnaient. Elle avait bien réfléchi à tous les événements de la journée. Elle avait tiré certains enseignements aussi. En outre, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait compris, c'est que ce qu'elle avait pris pour de l'amour n'en était probablement pas. Au final, elle croyait être amoureuse de Gaara, mais c'était surtout de l'image qu'elle en avait façonné durant des mois d'observations. Le véritable Gaara n'était pas du tout comme elle l'avait imaginé. Certes, elle avait toujours une attirance pour lui mais son extrême indifférence l'avait considérablement refroidie. La Hyûga se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait besoin d'attention, d'une personne qui soit tendre et affectueuse avec elle.

Le Sabaku No était la définition même de la froideur, il ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour se rendre agréable. Leurs caractères ne s'accordaient pas du tout. Une relation amoureuse avec lui n'aurait même pas le temps d'atteindre l'échec, c'était impossible avant même d'essayer. Comment quelqu'un qui se fichait de sa propre existence pourrait se soucier des autres ? Elle refusait de s'investir dans quelque chose qui ne lui permettrait pas de s'épanouir. De toute façon, même s'il avait été le jeune homme parfait qui correspondait en tout point à ses attentes, la lycéenne n'aurait pas pu sortir avec lui. Après tout, elle avait déjà un fiancé, c'était un détail à ne malheureusement pas oublier.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, elle avait trouvé ce terrain d'entente : l'exploration des relations physiques. Attention, elle ne voulait pas franchir l'étape finale avec lui ! C'était vraiment quelque chose de trop intime qu'elle ne comptait faire que lorsqu'elle se sentirait à l'aise avec son partenaire. Et la jeune fille doutait que son actuel « petit ami » puisse comprendre réellement ce que signifiait l'intimité, ou le fait de se réserver pour une personne. Il était soit du genre à finir seul, soit à se trouver des conquêtes de temps en temps pour se satisfaire. En tout cas, elle ne l'imaginait pas rencontrer l'amour, un sentiment qui induisait de s'impliquer sérieusement avec quelqu'un n'était pas quelque chose fait pour un caractère comme le sien.

Le fait de songer à la vie qui attendait l'auburn la déprimait sincèrement. Et elle devait bien être la seule, avec sa sœur aussi sans doute, à se soucier de ce qui pourrait lui arriver dans quelques années. Le concerné lui-même devait s'en préoccuper comme de sa première cigarette. Il ne serait jamais heureux de cette façon, pourquoi refusait-il de le comprendre ? En réalité, peut-être l'avait-il déjà comprit mais n'y accordait pas la moindre importance, comme pour tout le reste ? Cela lui paraissait tristement réaliste comme raisonnement.

Le garçon à la chevelure sanguine allait certainement lui reprocher de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, mais elle voulait faire quelque chose pour lui. Hinata avait sincèrement envie de faire changer sa mentalité. Il ne pouvait pas vivre de cette façon, il ne ferait que rater de nombreux moments heureux de son existence. Et elle trouvait cela intolérable ! Après tout, le baiser qu'il lui avait donné figurait parmi les événements marquants de sa jeune vie d'adolescente ! Et le fait est que la réciproque n'était pas du tout vraie. Durant cet instant, elle s'était sentit légèrement plus proche de lui et puis… c'était vraiment quelque chose d'agréable. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours regardé des dramas, lu des shojos dans lesquelles les personnages ne cessaient de s'embrasser. Cela lui avait toujours fait envie, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'avec un caractère aussi timide et effacé que le sien, aucun garçon ne voudrait lui faire ce genre de choses. Et puis généralement, ils préféraient les filles plus épanouies et belles comme Ino Yamanaka.

Cette fille-là avait perpétuellement un harem autour d'elle, pleins de garçons prêts à lui offrir des cadeaux et à réaliser la moindre de ses demandes. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Hinata avait commencé à s'intéresser à Gaara. Il était l'un des rares garçons à ne pas s'extasier à chacun des pas de la blonde. Il restait continuellement seul, sans jamais adresser la parole à personne et à l'époque, cette attitude lui conférait un certain charme. Aujourd'hui, elle réalisait à quel point cette solitude était guidée par un comportement froid et hostile à toute présence extérieure. Hinata voulait définitivement faire quelque chose pour changer cela. C'était bien trop triste de rester perpétuellement solitaire, sans compagnie avec qui partager ses joies, ses peines ou de simples événements de la vie quotidienne.

Kiba était une personne qui comptait énormément à ses yeux car il était son meilleur ami après tout, la personne qui savait le mieux la comprendre et la faire se sentir bien. Elle voulait que le Sabaku No puisse ressentir ce bonheur de savoir que quoi qu'il fasse, quelqu'un serait toujours là pour lui. Après tout, durant les jours où son père était si hautain avec elle, l'Inuzuka répondait toujours présent pour lui remonter le moral. L'amitié était vraiment quelque chose de merveilleux, alors il fallait qu'elle devienne l'amie du garçon aux turquoises pour lui montrer tout ce qu'il ratait à rester dans son coin.

Oui, voilà la résolution qu'elle s'était faite en réfléchissant toute la nuit à la journée qu'elle vivrait le lendemain aux côtés de l'auburn.

La veille en rentrant chez lui, Gaara avait eu le temps de prendre un bain sans se faire déranger, de diner devant un film débile sans ressentir l'envie de jeter le contenu de son assiette à la figure de ces personnages affreusement niais et même de réviser partiellement pour son contrôle d'histoire sans refermer son manuel au bout de deux secondes. Une soirée bien remplie, et il comptait la finir en s'allongeant sur son matelas moelleux, mais la sonnerie stridente du téléphone fixe l'en empêcha. Il était déjà bien énervé de ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa couette épaisse et chaude, alors ce ne fut certainement pas le fait de découvrir l'identité de son interlocuteur qui lui remonta le moral.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Temari ? J'allais me coucher là, grogna-t-il en emportant l'appareil avec lui dans son lit, avec la ferme intention de s'endormir pendant la conversation.

_ _Décidément, tu es toujours aussi adorable petit frère, c'est vraiment un réel plaisir de t'avoir au téléphone_, répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de pousser un bruyant soupir en enfonçant sa tête rousse dans son coussin.

_ _Bref, j'imagine que tu te doutes bien du sujet que je compte aborder ce soir, hier j'étais débordée mais là je suis totalement libre_, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

_ Et moi je suis totalement libre de te raccrocher au nez si tu ne vas pas droit au but, rétorqua-t-il avec irritation.

La bonne humeur de son aînée sembla s'atténuer légèrement à la suite de son commentaire tout sauf attendrissant. Elle se racla faiblement la gorge et poursuivit.

_ _Alors, parles-moi un peu plus de cette fille, c'est très récent non ? Vous vous êtes connus comment ? Elle a quel âge ? De quelle couleur sont ses yeux, ses cheveux ? Elle sait faire du ski ? Et est-ce qu'elle…_

Le Sabaku No n'écoutait déjà plus. La montagne de questions qu'elle lui posait rentrait par une oreille et ressortait par l'autre. Il jugea cependant utile de répondre au moins aux premières, histoire de satisfaire un minimum sa curiosité et peut-être de s'en débarrasser plus vite.

_ Oui c'est très très récent, elle m'a fait sa déclaration hier, commença-t-il d'un ton fatigué. Donc on s'est rencontré au lycée hier, je suppose qu'elle a mon âge, ses yeux sont bizarres, ils sont blancs et ses cheveux sont noirs. Je sais pas du tout si elle sait faire du ski et à vrai dire je m'en fiche complètement et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car sa grande sœur décida d'utiliser sa forte voix pour l'interrompre en lui gueulant généreusement dans les oreilles.

_ _DEPUIS HIER SEULEMENT ? Oh non Gaara… ne me dis pas que tu sors avec elle juste sur un coup de tête pour te débarrasser de moi quand même_, pleurnicha-t-elle à l'autre bout du combiné.

Nouveau soupir de la part du harcelé.

_ Mais non, si c'était juste pour échapper à tes assauts téléphoniques, débrancher le fixe et ne pas décrocher à mon portable aurait été largement suffisant.

Léger blanc de la part de son vis-à-vis.

_ _Je suis sensée être rassurée par cet argument_, l'interrogea-t-elle perplexe.

_ Disons juste qu'elle est très utile comme répulsif contre ces greluches qui me suivaient partout et qu'elle a le mérite de ne pas me considérer comme l'homme de sa vie, expliqua-t-il simplement.

_ _J'étais sur le point de me révolter en me disant que tu te servais des sentiments de cette pauvre enfant… mais là j'avoue que j'ai du mal à suivre. Elle s'est déclarée à toi, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit,_ se rappela-t-elle semblant se concentrer. _Alors pourquoi tu me dis qu'elle « ne te considère pas comme l'homme de sa vie » ?_ _Je veux dire, elle te fait une déclaration mais elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi ?_

Un sourire satisfait étira lentement les lèvres de l'auburn.

_ Non pas du tout, on se rend service mutuellement. Elle m'aide à me débarrasser de ces débiles qui me collent et moi je lui apprends les relations de couples, déclara-t-il en baillant.

Un éclat de rire sonore lui perça les tympans pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de leur conversation. A cet instant, il maudit l'inventeur de cet appareil nuisible pour son ouïe sensible.

_ _TOI ? Toi Gaara, le gars qui refuse de se lier avec qui que ce soit, TOI tu comptes lui apprendre les RELATIONS de COUPLES ? Sérieusement, t'as pas trouvé mieux_, pouffa-t-elle une fois de plus. _Non mais franchement, j'aurais limite trouvé ça plus crédible si tu m'avais dit que c'était juste pour le sexe. Mais bon là aussi ça aurait paru suspect, étant donné que ce genre de choses se fait à deux. Et tu n'es pas le genre de personnes à faire des trucs avec quelqu'un pas vrai, fré…_

Il refusa d'écouter la suite et lui raccrocha au nez dans la seconde. Il se leva calmement pour aller reposer le téléphone sur son socle. Après quoi, il débrancha le câble d'alimentation et éteint son portable, des fois que l'envie prenne à ce démon qui lui servait de sœur de chercher à le contacter encore. En revenant dans sa chambre, l'adolescent se laissa tomber sur son lit croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. D'habitude sa sœur était plus diplomate que ça, ou alors elle n'en venait à ce genre d'extrémités qu'au moment où son comportement à lui devenait trop énervant pour elle.

Cette fois-ci, c'était de la moquerie pure et dure, elle n'avait pas dû le faire exprès sans doute. Ou alors peut-être espérait-elle une réaction de sa part pour une fois ? Il n'en savait rien et n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête à ce sujet. Elle avait raison et tort à la fois lorsqu'elle disait qu'il refusait de se lier à qui que ce soit. Quelque part, la faute en incombait aussi à leur père, toujours à voyager pour son travail. Ils étaient obligés de déménager souvent et ne pouvait jamais se fixer dans une ville plus de trois mois. Pour un jeune garçon de six ans à peine, ce n'était pas l'enfance idéale. Il devait tout le temps changer d'école et n'avait jamais véritablement le temps de se faire des amis. Le peu qui voulait bien l'approcher malgré ses cheveux rouges sang et ses yeux turquoise perçants cernés de noir, il ne les revoyait jamais au final.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de ne plus adresser la parole à personne, il en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation. Mais c'était sans compter sa rencontre avec un petit garçon chaleureux de son âge. Cela faisait seulement deux semaines qu'il habitait à Suna, mais il ne lui semblait pas avoir déjà vu ce petit blond aux yeux bleu dans le jardin d'enfants. Chaque après-midi, Yashamaru leur nourrice les y amenait, lui et ses frères et sœurs pendant que leur père travaillait. Le blondinet s'était approché timidement et lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien jouer avec lui. Le premier jour, il l'avait simplement ignoré. Cependant, les jours qui suivirent, lorsqu'il ne cessait de venir le voir avec son grand sourire malgré les rejets à répétition, Gaara eut de plus en plus de mal à résister tant il semblait sincère.

Le petit garçon disait venir de Konoha, une ville voisine, apparemment ses parents aussi voyageaient souvent et c'était la première fois qu'on le laissait venir dans un jardin d'enfants. Il lui raconta comment les autres enfants refusaient le plus souvent de lui adresser la parole à cause du poste de son père, pensant qu'il se croyait trop supérieur pour traîner avec eux alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à se faire des amis. Plus ils jouaient ensemble et plus Gaara appréciait ce garçon avec lequel il se trouvait de plus en plus de ressemblances. Plus ils jouaient ensemble et plus Gaara se confiait à ce garçon qui semblait partager la même souffrance que lui. Plus ils jouaient ensemble et plus Gaara baissait sa garde devant ce garçon avec qui il passait de si bons moments.

Un jour, il lui proposa d'aller à la plage juste à côté du parc pour faire de vrais châteaux de sable. Aussitôt le blondinet aux yeux bleu tendit son petit doigt pour faire le geste de la promesse et le Sabaku No légèrement surpris, car c'était la première fois qu'une autre personne que les membres de sa famille le lui demandait, finit par tendre le sien à son tour et ils promirent en riant. Le lendemain, il vint à la même heure que d'habitude et prévint Yashamaru de l'endroit où il se rendait. Il attendit impatiemment que son ami arrive et commença à dessiner des mots au hasard dans le sable humide.

Le temps passait mais toujours personne, il devait probablement être en retard, songeait innocemment le rouquin. Il s'attendait à le voir arriver d'une seconde à l'autre alors il refusait de commencer son château sans lui. Mais les secondes s'étiraient en minutes, puis en heures et il restait désespérément seul sur la plage au milieu des rires et de l'agitation environnante. Finalement, lorsque le soleil commençait doucement à teindre la mer de couleur orangée et rougeâtre, sa nourrice vint le chercher et il la suivit sans protester. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Il le savait désormais, ce garçon s'était moqué de lui depuis le début. Prétendre être son ami et lui donner de faux espoirs, même les enfants pouvaient se révéler des êtres réellement cruels. Il quitta la plage sans un regard pour les caractères que les faibles vagues effaçaient peu à peu… Na… ru… to…

Depuis ce jour-là il avait décidé de ne plus accordé sa confiance à personne. Il avait commencé à se désintéresser de tout. Il ne voulait plus que qui ou quoi que ce soit ne puisse l'atteindre. Aussi lorsque Temari disait qu'il refusait de se lier avec les autres elle avait tort, car à l'époque il avait sincèrement souhaité se lier avec Naruto. Mais elle avait également raison, car aujourd'hui il était hors de question que qui se soit devienne aussi proche de lui qu'avait pu l'être Naruto. La solitude était bien plus facile à gérer que la trahison de l'abandon. S'il restait seul alors personne ne pourrait le blesser, c'était une certitude. Et puis à présent il était habitué, cela ne le dérangeait pas de vivre sans compagnie dans ce grand appartement par exemple.

Son père avait décidé lors de son entrée au lycée qu'il était désormais capable de vivre par lui-même et il estimait l'avoir suffisamment privé de la stabilité qui lui était due. D'une part, Gaara appréciait ce geste et cette sensation d'indépendance (grâce au fait que son père prenait en charge chacune de ses dépenses et qu'il n'avait donc pas à trouver de l'argent par lui-même pour vivre) mais d'autre part, cela avait poussé Temari à devenir encore plus protectrice avec lui, ce qui était très fâcheux. Il n'avait pas besoin de se faire surveiller constamment. Kankurô lui au moins ne le harcelait pas pour prendre de ses nouvelles, c'était autrement plus reposant. Alors qu'il songeait tout cela, le lycéen réalisa subitement qu'il avait révélé la véritable nature de sa relation avec Hinata à sa sœur.

Il pensait que c'était quelque chose à absolument éviter, pourtant sa réaction n'avait pas été si terrible. Le point très positif d'ailleurs, était qu'il n'aurait pas à connaître plus que ça la jeune fille. S'il avait dû faire semblant devant Temari, il était évident qu'il aurait dû en apprendre un maximum à son sujet mais là il pouvait se contenter du strict minimum devant les autres au lycée. Oui, moins il approchait les gens et mieux il se sentait. Et puis, les deux ou trois baisers qu'il devrait échanger avec elle ne l'engageaient à rien. En plus, rien ne l'attirait véritablement en elle, alors il n'y avait aucun risque à la fréquenter. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il remonta légèrement la couette et se laissa tranquillement emporter par le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Gaara se leva d'excellente humeur. Il pressentait que le baiser de la veille avait dû dissuader les groupies de l'attendre à l'arrêt de bus comme chaque jour. Il prit son petit déjeuner sans se presser pour une fois et eut le temps de se prélasser sous une bonne douche bien chaude avant de mettre son uniforme d'hiver. Une fois qu'il fut sûr de ne rien oublier, il ferma à clef son appartement et sortit sous une rafale de vent glaciale. C'était sans doute l'unique point négatif de ce début de matinée, songea-t-il en se rendant à l'endroit où il rejoindrait Hinata. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse pour se réchauffer un peu et attendit. Cela lui aurait certainement paru moins long s'il n'avait pas fait aussi froid, fort heureusement le bus finit par arriver et il put constater que la jeune fille lui avait réservé une place.

_ Salut, fit-il nonchalamment en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

_ B, bonjour, le salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire, tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ce matin ?

Elle semblait vraiment rayonnante ce matin, cela aurait-il un rapport avec la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille ? Cela l'avait-elle soulagée à ce point ? En tout cas, si cela l'empêchait de redevenir un zombie, il ne pouvait qu'être fier de lui. Cependant, pour en venir à cette histoire de problème, il comprit qu'elle faisait référence aux sangsues et se sentit encore plus détendu.

_ Non aucun, c'est bien la première fois que l'arrêt de bus était aussi silencieux, déclara-t-il d'un air plus que satisfait.

_ Tant, tant mieux, se réjouit-elle, je, j'espère que ça continuera au lycée !

Il hocha de la tête pour montrer son approbation mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il approuvait. La bonne humeur de la Hyûga était définitivement quelque chose d'agréable, lorsqu'elle lui parlait en souriant c'était vraiment plus plaisant de lui répondre. Quoi de plus normal après tout ? Néanmoins, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'engager énormément de conversations de courtoisie avec son entourage pour pouvoir trouver cela banal. Il n'y avait pas vraiment matière à la taquiner sur le coup, dommage, mais le fait qu'elle lui parle sans regarder ses pieds était mieux que sa figure déterrée de la veille.

_ Au, au fait, je, j'ai trouvé un autre endroit pour déjeuner ce midi, l'informa-t-elle en sortant un plan de l'école de son sac. Je, je suis tombée dessus par hasard hier quand j'ai dû ranger le matériel. Il y a peu de passages et c'est à l'intérieur, qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il se pencha à son tour sur le point qu'elle désignait avec son doigt et observa avec attention. Le lieu en question se trouvait dans l'aile droite du bâtiment principal, au troisième étage. Il s'agissait d'une petite salle en retrait, ça ferait l'affaire.

_ Tu es sûre que ce sera ouvert quand on voudra y aller, l'interrogea-t-il préférant prévoir tout inconvénient.

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

_ Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai de, demandé à un surveillant et il m'a répondu que ce, c'était toujours ouvert.

Parfait, pensa-t-il en remarquant qu'ils venaient justement d'arriver devant le lycée. Ils descendirent du bus et lorsque l'adolescente voulut lui donner la main, il remarqua qu'elle avait mit des gants. Elle avait donc retenu son commentaire de la veille, au moins elle apprenait vite. C'était une bonne chose.

_ D, dis Sabaku euh, il y avait quelque chose que je, je voulais te, te demander, commença-t-elle d'une voix timide.

_ Hm, fit-il pour l'encourager à poursuivre, légèrement curieux.

_ Voi, voilà, je, je me disais que ce serait do, dommage de se fré, fréquenter juste pour se dé, débarrasser de ces filles qui te harcèlent. On, on pourrait devenir amis ! Ce, ce serait p, plus sympa je, je trouve, que, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, lui proposa-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Le même sourire que l'autre, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. Et instinctivement cela l'obligea à se braquer. La fille aux prunelles nacrées n'éprouvait peut-être pas de sentiments amoureux à son égard néanmoins, l'attitude qu'elle venait d'avoir à l'instant la faisait descendre bien bas dans son estime. Il lui lâcha brutalement la main, la remit dans la poche de son pantalon et accéléra le pas d'un air sombre. Bien évidemment, il aurait été trop beau d'espérer qu'elle le laisse tranquille cette fois-ci.

_ A, attends Sabaku, l'appela-t-elle en le rattrapant. Ce, c'est parce qu'on se connaît à peine tu…

_ Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir ton ami, trancha-t-il d'un ton aussi glacial que l'air autour d'eux. Notre collaboration me convient parfaitement telle qu'elle est, y rajouter une amitié serait superflu.

_ M, mais moi j'ai envie de devenir ton amie Sabaku, protesta-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils d'un air peiné. Je, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait passer de b, bons moments ensemble !

Il la prit brusquement dans un coin à part, plaqua sa main juste au niveau de son visage, tenant son épaule de l'autre. Ses yeux ne témoignaient pas la moindre émotion, à part le dégoût et l'aversion peut-être. Il s'approcha pour chuchoter à son oreille d'une voix tout sauf tendre.

_ Tu veux que je te dise, t'es pas du tout excitante comme fille. Pourtant là, je préférerais largement te baiser plutôt que de nouer une quelconque relation amicale avec toi, cracha-t-il en la lâchant sans oublier de la pousser violemment contre le mur, se hâtant de rejoindre son casier sous le regard blessé et larmoyant de son vis-à-vis.

Hinata plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle savait que Gaara n'était pas un garçon délicat, mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi cruel. Bien sûr, elle était au courant que son physique n'avait rien de transcendant et que peu de garçons se pâmaient devant son passage. Il n'y avait bien que Kiba pour lui dire et répéter le plus souvent possible qu'elle était très mignonne comme fille. Avec ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, jamais plus elle ne pourrait le croire. Déjà que cela lui semblait peu réaliste auparavant, il y avait peu de risques qu'elle y accorde un quelconque crédit désormais. De plus, les mots que le Sabaku No avait utilisés étaient vraiment très crus et la faisaient se sentir encore plus mal.

Dire qu'elle n'avait pensé qu'à son bien être, elle avait voulu faire un effort pour qu'il ait des amis, pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas sous l'emprise de la solitude. Voilà donc la façon dont on était remercié pour avoir fait preuve de bienveillance envers autrui ? La Hyûga avait simplement eu l'intention d'être gentille, alors pourquoi choisissait-il des termes aussi offensants pour lui répondre ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de méchancetés. Une larme faillit s'échapper de ses orbes humides mais elle la retint et renifla. Heureusement qu'on était en plein hiver, les élèves autour d'elle prendraient facilement ça pour un simple rhume. Les élèves sans doute, mais c'était sans compter sur la redoutable capacité d'observation et la perspicacité de son meilleur ami qui l'attendait comme chaque jour devant son casier.

_ Hinata, ça fait deux fois en deux jours que je te vois aussi déprimée, je sais que ce n'est pas ton avis… mais je persiste à penser que fréquenter ce Sabaku No n'est pas une bonne idée, lança-t-il sur un ton de lourd reproche.

Eh bien, il attaquait direct, ni « bonjour », ni « comment ça va Hinata ? », son visage devait vraiment afficher une sale expression. Pourtant, la jeune fille tenta de faire bonne figure et sourit faiblement.

_ A, arrêtes Kiba-kun, ce, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, essaya-t-elle de démentir sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas du tout convaincante.

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent tandis qu'elle chaussait ses chaussures d'intérieur.

_ Ben voyons, alors pourquoi est-ce que ton sourire est aussi crispé, hein, poursuivit-il toujours aussi dur.

La sévérité dont il faisait preuve raviva encore un peu plus la douleur causée par les mots empoisonnés de son « petit ami ». Elle retint une fois de plus ses larmes et déglutit pour essayer de faire disparaître cette sensation si désagréable d'une gorge sèche.

_ Je, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Kiba-kun…

_ Très bien, céda-t-il avec irritation. Si tu refuses, j'irais directement voir le responsable.

Subitement, la lycéenne redressa la tête complètement paniquée. L'Inuzuka était si protecteur envers elle, qui sait comment il réagirait en apprenant la façon odieuse avec laquelle l'auburn l'avait traité à l'instant ? Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il ait des ennuis par sa faute !

_ Je, j'ai été stupide Kiba-kun. Je lui ai demandé d'être mon ami et il m'a rejeté ce, c'est aussi simple que ça, avoua-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

C'était tout à fait vrai seulement, elle n'expliquait pas à quel point il s'était montré ignoble en disant qu'il irait jusqu'à la « baiser » alors même qu'il la trouvait repoussante comme fille. Elle avait beau ne pas se sentir prête pour ce genre de relations avec un garçon, Hinata avait souvent imaginé que cela lui arriverait plus tard. Cependant, dans ses fantasmes le garçon en question lui disait qu'il la trouvait belle, qu'il l'aimait et voulait « lui faire l'amour ». Cette manière de le dire rendait la chose beaucoup plus appréciable, contrairement aux termes vulgaires employés par Gaara. N'importe quel être humain a envie de se sentir désiré et elle ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Mais là, il la rabaissait à l'état d'objet sexuel, un objet sale dont il ne voulait même pas. Il la dénigrait à la fois en tant que femme mais également en tant que personne en rejetant son amitié.

Même si son père était très souvent hautain avec elle, il ne lui semblait pas s'être déjà senti aussi mal par sa faute. Le jeune homme avait véritablement su trouver les mots pour l'atteindre le plus durement possible. Indifférent comme il était, elle doutait que cela puisse lui causer le moindre remord. La culpabilité, voilà un sentiment qui devait lui être bien étranger.

_ Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce gars… et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

Il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille afin que les élèves autour n'entendent pas ce qu'il comptait lui dire.

_ Tu m'as expliqué hier soir au téléphone que tu avais compris que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, alors est-ce que tu pourrais me rappeler les raisons qui te poussent à te rapprocher de lui, demanda-t-il vraiment perplexe.

Oui vraiment, Kiba ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa meilleure amie se faisait autant de mal pour un gars qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui ne l'aimait pas non plus. Dire qu'il aurait pu lui apporter tellement de bonheur si elle ne se bornait pas à le considérer comme un ami d'enfance ou pire, comme son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver à ce maudit Sabaku No ? Et lui surtout, pourquoi la repoussait-il de la sorte alors qu'elle était si adorable ? Finalement, il ne comprenait aucun des deux adolescents et il espérait que la jeune fille à la chevelure de nuit saurait lui apporter des réponses.

_ Eh bien je, commença-t-elle un peu nerveuse, je me disais que je, j'avais la chance de t'avoir Kiba-kun m, mais lui… je, je crois qu'il n'a personne à ses côtés. Ce, c'est tellement merveilleux d'avoir un soutien, quelqu'un sur qui compter, je, je sais que tu tiens à moi autant que je tiens à toi mais lui… Lorsque je vois la solitude dans laquelle il vit je…

Un soupir résigné s'échappa des lèvres du brun. Toujours égale à elle-même, si gentille, si prévenante envers les autres, ce fichu Sabaku No ne méritait pas qu'elle s'inquiète ainsi pour lui. Néanmoins, il ne le lui dit pas, préférant garder son opinion pour l'intéressé avec lequel il aurait une conversation un peu plus tard.

_ Je vois, lâcha-t-il simplement en lui caressant le sommet du crâne. Pas besoin de m'en dire plus et de toute façon, faut qu'on aille en classe. Allez !

Ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre leurs camarades ainsi que leurs places respectives avant que le premier professeur n'arrive pour débuter le premier cours de la journée.

Gaara se tenait la joue dans une main et malgré son regard fixé sur sa copie, son attention était à mille lieux du contrôle d'histoire pour lequel il avait pourtant révisé la veille. Dire que la matinée avait si bien commencé… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Hinata lui dise ça ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se comporte de la même manière que celui qui l'avait rendu aussi froid et indifférent ? Il faisait toujours en sorte que son caractère repousse les autres, il avait toujours agi de manière à ce que personne n'ait envie de l'approcher. Froid, associable, flippant, renfermé, tout autant d'adjectifs pour décrire la façon dont il avait réussi à se faire percevoir au fil des années.

En devenant son petit ami, la Hyûga avait d'ailleurs pu voir à quel point il faisait peu d'effort pour s'investir, même pour faire semblant. Et pourtant, elle lui proposait d'être son ami ? Vivait-elle dans un monde de joyeux bisounours où tout le monde est beau et gentil ? N'était-elle donc pas capable d'interpréter les signaux lorsqu'ils se présentaient à ses yeux ? Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il ne voulait absolument pas se lier avec quiconque ? Après tout, elle avait déjà son « Kiba-kun » et certainement une flopée d'autres amis, elle n'avait donc pas du tout besoin de lui dans son entourage. Il n'avait pas pu voir l'expression de son visage dans la précipitation avec laquelle il avait rejoint son casier, mais le Sabaku No espérait que le message était bien passé cette fois-ci.

Les choses comme l'amitié, l'amour et autres bêtises n'existaient pas, il le savait parfaitement. S'attacher, créer des liens avec les autres, ce n'était qu'une façon particulièrement vicieuse et cruelle de souffrir. Et il refusait de donner le bâton pour se faire battre. L'auburn avait réussi à s'habituer à la solitude après toutes ces années, alors ce n'était certainement pas une banale lycéenne qu'il connaissait depuis deux jours à peine qui allait brusquement changer les choses. Il s'était déjà mis en tête de finir sa vie seul, avec un chien peut-être, histoire que ses futurs nièces et neveux puissent s'amuser en venant lui rendre visite. Il ne doutait pas que Temari et Kankurô se trouveraient quelqu'un pour partager leurs vies et fonder une famille, puisqu'ils aspiraient chacun à une existence des plus banales. En bon petit frère, il serait content pour eux.

Néanmoins, pour en revenir à son épineux problème… Le garçon aux turquoises songea qu'il devrait peut-être chercher une autre fausse petite amie. Mais comment faire ? Il ne pouvait pas poster une petite annonce, ce serait complètement ridicule. Hinata lui était littéralement tombée du ciel au moment où il en avait eu besoin mais à présent, elle devenait plus une gène qu'autre chose. Finalement, lorsqu'il s'était posé la question de savoir qui serait le pire entre les groupies et elle, il aurait dû se méfier davantage. Avec son air innocent il aurait dû flairer le piège, mais avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille sur la façon dont elle comptait envisager leur relation il pensait être tranquille bizarrement. Grossière erreur. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête pour qu'elle veuille devenir son amie aussi brusquement ? « Ce serait plus sympa » ben voyons…

Décidément c'était à la fois une chance et un malheur de ne pas la connaître un peu plus. Sans informations à son sujet, il était bien incapable de prévoir ses réactions. Et tant qu'elle lui était utile, il ne pouvait pas encore la jeter. Cette situation lui prenait réellement la tête et le professeur qui le regardait, songeait avec satisfaction que pour une fois dans l'année ce tire-au-flanc de Sabaku No réfléchissait enfin à l'un de ses contrôles. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce que fit l'élève en question quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il réalisa que cela pourrait le distraire et l'empêcher de penser à la brune.

Une fois que le test fut terminé, l'auburn tenta d'écouter tous les cours qui suivirent avant la pause. Chaque moyen pouvant éloigner ses pensées de son souci de petite amie galère était le bienvenu. Durant la pause, il espéra fortement ne pas recevoir de visite mais les Dieux n'étaient pas très cléments avec lui aujourd'hui. En effet, une personne vint le voir mais ce n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Ses sourcils quasi inexistants se haussèrent d'étonnement quand il reconnut le garçon qui accompagnait Hinata la veille. Deux triangles rouges sur les joues, un regard animal, des cheveux bruns autant en bataille que les siens, une démarche pleine de confiance, le fameux Kiba-kun en personne se rendait de lui-même dans sa salle de classe. Cela n'était certainement pas sans rapport avec leur unique connaissance commune.

_ Sabaku, viens avec moi dehors. J'aimerais te dire deux mots, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid avant même que son vis-à-vis n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Voilà un comportement dénué de toute amabilité qui le mit tout de suite à l'aise. Certains le prendraient sans doute pour un masochiste, mais il préférait largement qu'on le traite en ennemi plutôt qu'avec une chaleur hypocrite. Bon, autant en finir rapidement. Il se leva et le suivit dans le couloir, puis dans un endroit un peu plus calme assez loin des autres élèves. L'Inuzuka le fixait avec antipathie et eut la « gentillesse » d'aller droit au but lorsqu'il s'adressa à son interlocuteur.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu as encore fait à Hinata cette fois-ci ? Quand elle est arrivée à son casier ce matin, elle était au bord des larmes. C'est la deuxième fois en deux jours, en gros depuis que vous vous fréquentez, que je la vois aussi déprimée, le réprimanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils avec colère, ses poings se contractant et se relâchant sous le coup de sa tension. D'habitude, y a que son père qui arrive à la mettre dans un tel état…

L'aura qui se dégageait de lui était vraiment sombre et bien loin de l'image décrite par la Hyûga. On voyait bien à quel point il se souciait de sa meilleure amie. Cela aurait pu encourager le garçon aux turquoises à revoir sa position sur l'amitié, les relations, etc. Mais il trouvait juste ça barbant. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire du père de la jeune fille et du fait qu'elle se sente mal par sa faute. Elle était juste trop sensible. « Au bord des larmes » juste parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas excitante et qu'il refusait d'être son ami… Pff… Tout de suite les grands mélodrames… Mais bon, d'un autre côté s'il réussissait à se mettre suffisamment à dos le garde du corps qui lui servait de meilleur ami, peut-être que celui-ci pourrait la convaincre de ne plus l'approcher.

_ Je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité, expliqua-t-il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules, l'air tout à fait détendu. Je lui ai clairement fait comprendre qu'on ne serait jamais amis tous les deux.

_ Si tu t'étais contenté de lui dire ça, elle n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi blessée, cracha le brun.

Les prunelles bleues glacées firent un aller retour entre le bout du couloir et les fentes animales de son camarade. Il s'adossa au mur et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

_ Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'elle l'a mal prit quand je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était « pas du tout excitante comme fille et que je préférerais largement la baiser plutôt que d'être ami ave…

Gaara n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Kiba l'empoigna violemment par le col, faisant heurter son crâne assez durement contre le mur duquel il était déjà bien proche.

_ ESPÈCE D'ENFLURE ! T'AS QUE ÇA A FAIRE DANS LA VIE SALOPARD ? BRISER UNE FILLE INNOCENTE QUI VEUT RIEN DE PLUS QU'ÊTRE GENTILLE AVEC TOI, CONNARD, l'injuria-t-il avec agressivité.

Eh bien, il s'attendait à ce que sa réaction ne soit pas agréable mais pas à tant de fureur. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'on l'insultait en face et avec autant de vigueur.

_ J'en n'ai rien à faire qu'elle veuille être gentille avec moi, répliqua-t-il nullement impressionné par la poigne qu'exerçait sur lui l'adolescent, j'ai pas besoin d'amis. Je suis très bien tout seul et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'elle le comprenne…

_ Dans ce cas, t'aurais mieux fait de ne pas l'embrasser si tu la trouvais si peu excitante, grogna l'Inuzuka d'un ton amer. Hinata a très peu confiance en elle, à tous les niveaux… J'arrête pas de lui dire à quel point elle est mignonne, mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Elle trouve que je suis pas objective, comme un frère… Quand tu l'as choisi ce jour-là pour faire semblant d'être ta copine, t'imagines même pas combien elle était fière. Elle arrêtait pas de sourire en me disant que même si c'était pour de faux, le fait que tu acceptes de t'afficher avec elle prouvait que tu n'avais pas honte de son physique, de ce qu'elle dégageait, d'elle tout simplement.

Eh ? Cette simple collaboration représentait vraiment tout ça à ses yeux ? Elle se faisait beaucoup d'illusions la pauvre. Ce n'était pas une question d'avoir honte ou quoi que ce soit, il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que les autres pensaient de lui ou de ses goûts en matière de copine. Il avait juste eu besoin qu'on le débarrasse des deux sangsues, point barre. Ses soucis personnels ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde, mais Kiba semblait avoir très envie de raconter sa vie.

_ Hinata a toujours été perçue comme le rebut de sa famille, son cousin et sa sœur sont des génies, ils n'ont aucun défaut dans leur apparence et surtout ils ont naturellement l'arrogance et l'assurance exigées dans le clan Hyûga. Au cas où tu l'ignores, le clan Hyûga est l'un des plus riches et célèbres de tout le Japon et Hinata…

Riche et célèbre ? Dans tout le Japon ? Des génies ? Ben voyons, à la voir on n'aurait pas dit que Hinata pouvait venir de ce genre d'illustres familles pleines d'orgueil et de noblesse. Elle avait vraiment tout de la lycéenne banale que personne ne remarque. S'il se demandait d'où venait ce manque de confiance, la réponse sautait aux yeux à présent. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire à présent. Le premier jour s'il avait voulu savoir, c'était uniquement parce qu'il pensait qu'en apprendre plus à son sujet lui servirait pour faire semblant de sortir avec. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus du tout le cas et il laissait le soin à l'Inuzuka de se charger de remonter le moral de sa chère amie. Celui-ci desserra d'ailleurs sa prise, le regard voilé par les regrets et l'amertume.

_ Hinata est timide, ses notes à l'école sont bonnes mais pas excellentes et elle a plus que tout honte de son physique. Elle trouve sa poitrine trop grosse, ses cheveux trop banals, et surtout elle déteste ses yeux.

_ Pas étonnant, avec une couleur pareille, pensa tout haut sans le savoir le garçon à la chevelure sanguine.

_ Ta gueule, pesta le brun en intensifiant à nouveau sa prise sur son col avant de le relâcher brusquement. Je suis sûr que tu n'en as rien à cirer de ce que je te raconte sur Hinata, mais si jamais tu devais aller lui parler à nouveau… je préfère que ce soit en toute connaissance de cause.

Eh bien au moins il avait le mérite d'être lucide. La pause devait déjà être finie mais peu importe, ce n'était certainement pas le premier cours qu'il sècherait. Alors que le brun était sur le point de parler, un bruit de vibration se fit entendre.

_ K'so, fit-il en sortant son portable de la poche de son pantalon.

Il commença à lire le sms et s'éloigna progressivement de Gaara.

_ Je dois y aller, Hinata veut pas que je loupe les cours, expliqua-t-il en refermant le clapet de son portable. Mais notre discussion n'est pas terminée, juste reportée.

Quelle discussion ? Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un monologue qu'il le forçait à écouter. Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, il se mit à marcher derrière son camarade pour rejoindre à son tour sa salle de classe, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire que de suivre les cours jusqu'à la pause déjeuner.

_ Pourquoi tu me suis, grogna le garçon aux triangles.

_ J'ai cours, répondit-il simplement en se retenant de le traiter d'idiot.

Il appréciait le fait de ne pas être traité avec hypocrisie, mais ça commençait à devenir agaçant toute cette animosité. Pourquoi était-il tombé sur une fille avec un ami aussi protecteur ? Était-ce une sorte de coup du destin pour lui dire « houhou réveilles-toi, ça fait des années que tu traînes ta misérable carcasse sans parler à personne, il serait peut-être temps que tu te décides à faire ami-ami avec le premier (ou première en l'occurrence) crétin qui est assez idiot pour vouloir d'un gars comme toi ! » Si c'était le cas, il se demandait pourquoi le hasard lui avait collé un boulet comme Hinata Hyûga… Sérieusement, du peu qu'il avait pu voir, il n'y avait pas plus émotif et sensible que cette fille.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de classe, s'excusant brièvement pour le dérangement auprès du professeur qui l'assassinait du regard, la petite voix reprenait déjà dans sa tête : « c'est parce que tu es devenu trop insensible, alors on a sorti l'artillerie lourde pour que tu apprennes à respecter les gens et à être à l'écoute des besoins des autres ! » Oui… c'était certainement un truc comme ça l'explication logique, songea-t-il en s'asseyant et sortant son cahier d'anglais. Et maintenant, qu'était-il sensé faire ? Kiba allait probablement revenir pendant la pause déjeuner pour lui parler de la jeune fille. Une fois qu'il lui raconté sa vie dans les moindres détails, et expliqué à quel point elle avait eu une enfance difficile etc. Il ferait le point et déciderait de ce qu'il convenait de faire avec elle. Comme la veille en somme… décidemment il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge avec elle.

Lorsque Kiba revint dans la salle de cours, il avait l'air assez contrarié. Hinata se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire après être parti si précipitamment après la fin de leur deuxième heure, néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas le questionner en plein cours. Peut-être que son ami Chôji avait encore oublié de le rembourser pour le repas qu'il lui avait payé la semaine dernière ? Un vrai goinfre avec une mémoire de poisson rouge celui-là. D'ailleurs, en songeant à cela… qu'allait-elle faire ce midi ? Avant l'incident il était convenu qu'elle rejoigne Gaara dans la salle qu'elle avait trouvé la veille. Mais maintenant elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le revoir après ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Cependant, la Hyûga pensa également qu'abandonner après une simple critique ne ferait que montrer sa faiblesse. Il la trouvait moche ? Et alors ? Des amis ne sont pas sensés éprouver une quelconque attirance physique l'un envers l'autre ! Seuls comptent les moments partagés, les rires, les goûts, les sourires, les centres d'intérêts, et puis il y avait de nombreuses choses que l'Inuzuka appréciait alors qu'elle non et inversement. Le plaisir d'une amitié était aussi de faire découvrir de nouvelles choses à l'autre, de se forger des souvenirs communs ! Oui, finalement elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas se reposer éternellement sur son meilleur ami, il avait le droit de passer du temps avec d'autres personnes. Souvent, elle avait l'impression d'être un boulet qu'il se traînait et qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de sa vie.

Bien sûr, il ne disait rien de tel et semblait toujours très heureux en sa compagnie mais il n'était pas bon pour elle de compter trop sur lui. Il ne pourrait pas être là à chaque instant, la jeune fille devait apprendre à se débrouiller sans lui. Elle devait également apprendre à faire des efforts pour se faire apprécier des autres. Avec Kiba cela avait été tellement simple, pourtant vu la différence entre leurs milieux, ils n'auraient jamais pu se rencontrer. Le hasard avait bien fait les choses ce jour-là, c'était quelques semaines avant l'anniversaire de son cousin Neji. Elle avait voulu lui offrir un cadeau vraiment original et avait demandé à son oncle Hizashi de l'accompagner dans la ville. Celui-ci s'attendait à se rendre dans les boutiques chics et hors de prix mais la petite fille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle voulait vraiment que son idée surprenne tout le monde, c'était la raison pour laquelle Hinata avait choisi une toute petite animalerie assez banale, avec une enseigne très simple où l'on pouvait lire « Inuzuka » écrit en noir et sans fioritures.

Bien que peu motivé par l'aspect trop ordinaire à son goût, l'homme aux yeux blancs suivit sa nièce à l'intérieur. Une petite clochette retentit lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte et immédiatement une femme aux cheveux bruns hirsutes et au regard animal vint les accueillir. C'était sa première rencontre avec la mère de Kiba, une personne vraiment dynamique et chaleureuse. Les années qui suivirent Hinata en vint à la considérer comme sa propre mère tellement elle s'occupait de son bien-être. Hana la grande sœur de Kiba devint également la sienne en quelques sortes à force de veiller sur elle et de la taquiner. Le petit brun, elle l'avait vu pour la première fois en cherchant un oiseau pour son cousin. Il était en train de jouer avec un adorable chiot blanc qu'elle connaîtrait bientôt sous le nom d'Akamaru. Contrairement aux autres enfants qui la dévisageaient habituellement avec aversion pour ses prunelles dénuées de pupilles, Kiba lui avait adressé dès la première seconde un éblouissant sourire ainsi qu'une main tendue pleine de sympathie.

Hizashi n'avait au départ pas vu d'un très bon œil cette relation pourtant innocente qui naissait entre sa nièce et ce petit garçon. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait réalisé le bonheur sur le visage de la petite brune remplaçant son éternelle expression polie et terne, il avait bien compris que compte tenu de l'univers dans lequel elle était appelée à vivre… cela serait sans doute l'une de ses rares joies dans son existence réglée comme du papier à musique. Par la suite, il avait souvent emmené Hinata voir son ami, s'assurant par la même occasion que cette fréquentation ne lui nuirait pas. Il fut rassuré de constater que la famille Inuzuka était des plus saines.

Aujourd'hui encore, Hinata était plus que reconnaissante envers son oncle pour lui avoir permis d'être amie avec Kiba. Mais à présent, elle voulait faire de son mieux pour que Gaara l'apprécie. Donc, elle se rendrait à la salle comme convenu et elle l'attendrait pour déjeuner en sa compagnie, qu'il le veuille ou non ! Fermé comme il l'était, les débuts risquaient d'être difficiles mais elle ferait preuve de ténacité. Il n'était pas question d'abandonner !

_ Hinata, j'ai un truc à faire mais ne t'inquiète pas je reviens vite, la prévint l'Inuzuka en se levant précipitamment à la fin du cours.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de lui dire l'endroit où elle comptait aller manger. Ce n'était pas si grave, elle lui enverrait un sms. La Hyûga prit son bento et se dirigea vers la salle en question. Comme prévu elle était vide, aucune trace du Sabaku No ni de personne d'autres d'ailleurs. Elle s'installa tranquillement à une chaise et attendit. Elle avait très faim mais pas question de commencer tant qu'il ne serait pas arrivé, même si elle doutait sérieusement qu'il respecte leur rendez-vous vu la manière dont il l'avait rejeté quelques heures auparavant. Pourquoi refusait-il à ce point de devenir son ami ? Elle ne lui avait pourtant rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi ? Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était un asocial de première catégorie mais comment en était-il arrivé à ce point ?

Finalement, elle ignorait énormément de choses à son sujet. Mais c'était justement pour les découvrir qu'elle voulait devenir son amie, alors elle attendrait quoi qu'il arrive. La jeune fille patienta ainsi un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant de voir une silhouette se profiler dans le couloir. L'auburn parut presque aussi surpris qu'elle-même de la retrouver dans cette pièce. Alors il était venu en fin de compte !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, l'interrogea-t-il jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le bento encore emballé de sa camarade. Tu m'attendais pas pour manger quand même ?

_ Euh ben s, si pourquoi, répondit-elle en triturant ses index.

_ Après ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, tu avoueras que c'est assez étonnant, répliqua-t-il en fronçant un sourcil quasi inexistant.

Et voilà, il allait s'énerver. Elle le savait bien mais il fallait faire preuve de courage et de ténacité, se répéta-t-elle intérieurement.

_ Ju, justement je, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit et je, je m'en fiche que tu me trouves moche ! Ce, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as dit des méchancetés que tu m'as découragé d'être ton amie. Je, je veux sincèrement être amie avec toi Sabaku et je compte faire des efforts pour que toi aussi tu en ais envie a, alors si, s'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle en joignant ses mains sous forme de prière. Lai, laisse-moi une chance de devenir ton amie !

Le garçon aux turquoises parut légèrement décontenancé. Il la fixait silencieusement ce qui la rendit encore plus nerveuse qu'auparavant. Même si c'était pour rejeter une fois de plus sa proposition, il pourrait lui répondre au moins !

_ J'ai jamais dit que je te trouvais moche, déclara-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Pourquoi n'avait-il retenu que cela dans tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? C'était vraiment vexant et en plus il se moquait d'elle…

_ S, si, tu as dit que je n'étais « pas du tout excitante comme fille », répéta-t-elle mot pour mot en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine pour se donner inconsciemment un peu de réconfort. M, mais je, je m'en fiche je, je le savais déjà que j'étais mo…

_ Une seconde, l'interrompit-il, c'est vrai que tu donnes pas envie de te sauter, mais ça veut pas dire que t'es pas mignonne.

A quel genre de jeu sordide était-il en train de jouer exactement ? Lui faire croire qu'elle pouvait être mignonne après avoir confirmé qu'elle n'était pas excitante, vraiment quel sadique… Cependant, elle n'allait pas renoncer pour autant !

_ Ce, c'était bien tenté, mais ce n'est pas en me mentant de façon au, aussi grotesque pour te moquer de moi que, que je vais abandonner l'idée de, d'être ton amie, s'exclama-t-elle avec conviction.

_ Je ne me moque pas de toi, je dis juste ce que je pense. Tu peux me reprocher d'être froid, insensible, renfermé, tout ce que tu veux. Mais une des rares choses que tu ne pourras pas m'enlever, c'est bien ma franchise. Je dis ce que je pense, peu importe que ce soit gentil ou méchant, l'informa-t-il d'un ton neutre mais légèrement sévère.

_ Men, menteur, bredouilla la brune dont les joues reprenaient leur couleur écarlate.

_ Mais t'écoutes quand on te parle ? Je viens de te dire que…

_ Peu, peu importe ce que tu dis, le coupa-t-elle toujours aussi gênée, je, je vois bien la façon dont tu me regardes et ce, ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on observe une fille qu'on trouve mignonne…

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus une simple impression, le garçon à la chevelure sanguine était bel et bien énervé. Il s'avança vers elle, les poings serrés et se stoppa à moins d'un mètre de son corps tremblant d'embarras et d'appréhension.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ?

_ Je, je le sais pa, parce qu'aucun garçon ne m'a jamais regardé de cette façon… On, on ne m'a jamais dévisagé qu'avec dégoût et peur… Est-ce que je suis vraiment sensée être fière de mes yeux s, si tout le monde me fuit à cause d'eux, l'interrogea-t-elle en redressant la tête, le regard humide.

Hinata sentit tout à coup la tension retomber, Gaara semblait bien plus mal à l'aise à présent. Ses poings se desserrèrent et il se passa une main à l'arrière du crâne.

_ C'est pour ça qu'on t'a collé une connerie de prétendant ? Parce qu'ils pensaient que t'arriverais pas à te trouver un mec toute seule, la questionna-t-il perplexe.

_ Ki, Kiba t'en as parlé, s'écria-t-elle alarmée en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. M, mais pourquoi a-t-il…

_ On s'en fout qu'il me l'ait dit, trancha-t-il sèchement. Je trouve ça complètement idiot à notre époque de laisser nos parents choisir avec qui on devrait vivre notre vie. Pourquoi t'as pas refusé ?

La Hyûga sourit tristement. Si seulement c'était aussi facile.

_ Tu, tu l'as dit toi-même, qui pourrait croire que je puisse me trouver quelqu'un ? Il faut être ré, réaliste, je, je n'ai aucun charisme, mes yeux sont ef, effrayants. Je, je connais très peu d'hommes qui seraient fiers de me présenter comme leur compagne, dit-elle avec son sourire résigné.

_ Arrêtes de dire que tu trouveras personne, on sort bien ensemble non ?

Interloquée, elle plongea ses perles surprises dans ses turquoises autoritaires.

_ M, mais on est ensemble juste pour de faux p, pour que tu te débarrasses des filles qui te harcèlent, rappela-t-elle.

_ On s'en fout des détails, jusqu'à preuve du contraire t'es ma petite amie. Donc ça prouve bien que t'es capable de te trouver quelqu'un, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réponse.

La lycéenne n'arrivait pas à y croire, Gaara était en train de la réconforter ! Il n'avait pas accepté de devenir son ami, mais il se comportait de façon bien plus aimable qu'au début. Et rien que cela rendait l'adolescente très heureuse. Ce fut un vrai sourire qui éclaira son visage cette fois-ci.

_ Oui c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle chaleureusement.

_ Tu vois là, telle que tu es en ce moment, tu es mignonne, lui confia-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

L'armée de tomates surgit alors de nulle part pour colorer une fois de plus le visage de porcelaine. Même si elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie (cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose vu le sourire en coin qu'il affichait) elle ne parvenait vraiment pas à s'empêcher de rougir, c'était atrocement énervant.

_ A, arrêtes de, commença-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils avec gêne et irritation.

_ Non, non, c'est toi qui arrêtes, fit-il en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres afin de l'empêcher de poursuivre sa phrase qu'il connaissait par cœur à force. Je me fiche que tu me crois ou pas, je dis seulement ce que je pense. Tâches de t'en souvenir la prochaine fois au lieu de parler pour rien.

Hinata n'arrivait justement plus à prononcer un seul mot. Le Sabaku No possédait un réel charisme, qu'il mente ou pas elle ne parvenait pas à répliquer. Il y avait seulement une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_ Sa, Sabaku depuis tout à l'heure tu, tu parles du fait que tu me t, trouves mignonne ou pas m, mais… tu, tu n'as rien dit sur le fait que tu veuilles devenir ou non mon ami, lança-t-elle en rassemblant tout son courage et priant intérieurement pour que peut-être un miracle se produise.

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

« _Il ferait son possible pour qu'elle refuse les fiançailles que lui imposaient ses parents car, il était hors de question que Naruto fasse souffrir quelqu'un d'autre comme il l'avait fait avec lui._ »

* * *

**Haruko : ***_prend un air solennel_***** alors que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Gaara acceptera-t-il de devenir l'ami de Hinata ? Finira-t-elle; elle-même par le croire quand il dit la trouver mignonne ? Est-il vraiment sincère en disant cela ?

**Gaara : ***_hausse les épaules_***** évidemment.

**Hinata : ***_aux anges_***** Gaara-kun !

**Gaara : ***_lui lance un regard langoureux_***** tu es la plus mignonne de toutes les filles sur terre, je comprends pas comment l'auteur peut dire que cette truie d'Ino est plus belle que toi.

**Hinata : ***_super heureuse de la mort qui tue, se jette au cou de Gaara pour l'embrasser avec passion_*****

**Haruko : ***_les observe s'embrasser comme des bêtes devant elle et se demande pourquoi ils sont aussi sauvages_* aaaaah mais oui, c'est parce qu'il y avait pas de baiser dans ce chapitre ! Suis-je bête ! Ils ont dû être vachement frustrés les pauvres.

**Kiba et Naruto : ***_mode on-a-des-réclamations-à-faire-et-on-compte-pas-te-lâcher-aussi-facilement-on_***** dis donc auteur perverse de pacotille ! Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi on a des rôles de mer** dans cette fanfic ? On est là pour faire pots de fleurs ? On est sensé tenir la chandelle tout le long c'est ça ?

**Haruko : ***_se demande depuis quand ils sont aussi perspicaces ces deux-là_***** mais non voyons, votre rôle va bien au-delà de ça ! Vous êtes là pour aider Gaara et Hinata à se mettre ensemble !

**Kiba : ***_super vexé_***** mais bordel, je suis le seul amoureux d'Hinata dans cette fanfic et faut que tu la cases avec le seul gars qui veut pas d'elle ! C'est de l'acharnement ? Je t'ai fait quelque chose pour mériter un tel châtiment ? D8

**Haruko : ***_tente de le calmer pendant que Hinata et Gaara sont encore en train de s'embrasser, ayant trouvé un canapé qui traînait par là on ne sait pas pourquoi_***** mais tu comprends c'est une fanfics GaaHina et j'essaie de faire dans l'original ! (**ou pas en fait mais on s'en fout**) Et puis justement puisque tu l'aimes, tu es sensé vouloir son bonheur ! Et comme t'es un froussard et que tu veux pas qu'elle te rejette ben tu es condamné à ne jamais te déclarer.

**Kiba : ***_révolté_***** QUOI ? MAIS C'EST DEGUEULASSE ! Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de me déclarer au juste ? D8

**Haruko : ***_sourire sadique le grand retour_***** prends ça comme un service que je te rends 8D si tu te déclares, étant donné que Hinata te considère comme son frère, elle sera méga mal à l'aise parce qu'elle partage pas du tout tes sentiments et votre relation ne sera plus jamais aussi forte qu'elle l'est en ce moment ! è_é

**Kiba : ***_va pleurer dans les bras de Naruto qui ne connait que trop bien le sadisme de l'auteur_***** bouhouhouh je ne trouverais jamais l'amour avec cette auteur ! Je suis condamné à laisser ma beauté et mon physique d'apolon dépérir dans cette fanfic sans que ne personne ne puisse profiter de mon corps de rêve TOT

**Haruko : ***_sourire qui s'élargit_***** oh mais je n'ai jamais dit ça voyons :D

**Naruto : ***_fronce un sourcil inquiet_***** j'espère pour toi que c'est pas Ino sinon les fans de Kiba vont se révolter =/ *****_continue de rassurer Kiba en lui frottant doucement la tête et le dos_*****

**Haruko : ***_sourire sadique x 1 000 000_***** c'est pas Ino ne t'en fais pas, j'ai prévu le coup héhé :D en tout cas gardez la pose les gars, vous êtes parfaits pour du yaoi là 8D

**Kiba et Naruto : ***_s'écartent brusquement l'un de l'autres avec effroi, tremblants de terreur et des sueurs froides coulant de partout_***** quelle horreur ! du KibaNaru ? Mais ça va pas la tête !

**Haruko : ***_part dans son délire_***** et bien sûr Naruto serait le Uke 8D han ça me donne de bonnes idées ça, un ptit fanart KibaNaru ce serait pas mal tiens :D ah mais ça veut pas dire que le GaaNaru ne reste pas mon couple yaoi préféré je vous rassure u_u

**Gaara : ***_s'écarte brusquement de Hinata, tout frissonnant de peur_***** du GaaNaru ? T'en avais pas fini avec cette infamie ? o_O

**Haruko :** fini ? Mais non voyons :o c'était juste en pause, il faut simplement que la flamme du yaoi me revienne 8D enfin pour l'instant tu es tranquille, je suis plus intéressé par le KibaNaru :3

**Kiba et Naruto : ***_s'enfuient en pleurant des "mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça Seigneur_"*****

**Gaara : ***_se rappelle tout à coup d'un détail_***** au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Naruto dans le chapitre ?

**Haruko : ***_surprise que son Gaara chéri d'amour n'ait pas de réclamations infernales à lui faire_***** eh bien il fallait que je trouve une raison logique pour que tu sois aussi froid et fermé au monde extérieur, ça me semblait assez plausible de présenter les choses comme ça.

**Gaara : ***_réfléchit puis acquiesce_***** ok, de toute façon tant que je finis avec Hinata le reste je m'en fous u_u

**Hinata : ***_des ptites étoiles plein les yeux, attire une fois de plus Gaara contre elle pour l'embrasser parce qu'elle était vraiment frustrée de pas l'avoir fait cette fois-ci_*****

**Haruko :** eh bien on dirait que cette fin de chapitre peut s'achever ! =D j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous me laisserez une petite reviews pour me le dire n.n


End file.
